Yellow Blue Red
by Yhanrah Shinaide
Summary: Summary: Asano has two goals: to be number one and to gain freedom from his father's claws. Suddenly a blue-haired girl came to his life and gave him a new goal: TO HAVE HER. Karma: he fears nothing. Well that was he thought. Suddenly his blue-haired best friend started hanging out with someone else and showed him that he has something to fear: LOSING HER.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! My name is Yhan and this is my first fanfic. I to apologize in advance if there are any corrections with the spelling and grammar. English is not my first language so bear with me. Happy reading and kindly leave a review ;)**

* * *

Yellow Blue Red

Summary: Asano has two goals: to be number one and to gain freedom from his father's claws. Suddenly a blue-haired girl came to his life and gave him a new goal: TO HAVE HER.

Karma: he fears nothing. Well that was he thought. Suddenly his blue-haired best friend started hanging out with someone else and showed him that he something to fear: LOSING HER.

This is a AsanoxFemNagisaxKarma story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hidden Feelings

Kring!

The alarm clock rang and rang. A hand slowly crept out under the blanket. It grabbed the alarm clock then threw it away.

"Stupid clock." The red head murmured as he guided himself back to dreamland. He wants to continue his beautiful dream

 _Karma was lying peacefully against a tree where he usually spend his time. Then he felt someone poking his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw an adorable blue head staring at him and poking his cheeks. She was so cute! He smiled and pulled the blue head towards him and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. The girl giggled buried her face to his chest. He tightened his embrace. He couldn't ask for anything else! The girl lifted her head and saw the red head intimately gazing at her. Her cheek began blushing as the red head slowly closing the distance between their faces. The inches turned into centimeters and finally milimeters. He could literally feels the girl's breath as he closed his eyes. Their lips were about to meet and~_

Phone rings!

"DAMN IT!" Karma growled and sat up to look for his scandalous phone. He is secretly planning to kill or torture the person who interrupted his beautiful dream.

After a series of turning all his pillows and blanket he finally spotted the menacing thing on top of his study table. He marched towards the thing and looked at the screen.

His heart stopped for a second or two the moment he saw who was actually calling. The picture of a blue haired girl appeared on his screen. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before sliding the screen to answer the call.

"What do you want shorty?" He made sure that his voice doesn't sound excited upon answering the call.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD! THEY WILL ANNOUNCE THE RESULT OF THE EXAMS TODAY SO DON'T YOU DARE BE LATE!" And she hang up. Sometimes he really wants to know the reason why he loves his best friend. She looks like a harmless bunny but she can be bossy at some points. Not to mention that she is one the most talented assassins in their class.

Karma returned his phone on top of the table and started to get ready. He doesn't want another annoying phone call from his beloved best friend. After doing his daily routines he picked up his phone and saw a message from Nagisa.

Meet me at the train station :)

He smiled to himself and headed to the train station. He instantly spotted Nagisa who was patiently seating on the waiting shed. He exited the train and walk towards her. Her face looked- irritated. He chuckled as the blue head marched towards him. Without any warning Nagisa slammed her bag against Karma's leg. He moved a bit due to his surprise.

"Hey what was that for?" He complained. But instead of giving an answer, Nagisa grabbed his shirt and started dragging him.

"That is what you get from being late!" She hissed and continued dragging him. He was about to say something but Nagisa stuffed something in his mouth. It was actually a tuna sandwich.

"I know you haven't eaten breakfast so I made you one." She flashed a radiant smile and released his shirt. Karma munched on his sandwich silently with his headhead down because he can feel his cheeks blushing and of course he doesn't want the girl to notice it. They continued walking until they reached the foot of the mountain. Karma was finished with his food that time. Before Nagisa could moved her foot, Karma pulled her and carried her in bridal style.

"Karma what are doing?" Nagisa wriggled as she tries to escape from him. Karma smirked and whispered to her ears.

"We're almost late right? That is why we have to run so that we can make it on time. But since you have short legs it will slow us down. Accept this as a sorry and a thank you. Now hold on tight!' He started sprinting until they reached their classroom on top of the mountain. He let go of Nagisa and they both run towards their classroom.

Fortunately they were able to enter the room before Koro Sensei came inside.

"Good morning Koro Sensei!" They greeted their yellow teacher.

"Good morning everyone! I have now the results of your midterm exams! Good luck!" And he started distributing their papers. Nagisa got a fair grade and the other cheered for their results.

"I would like to congratulate you all for the wonderful results of your exams! But most specially Karma-kun for ranking 1st!" They all turned to the back where Karma was sitting comfortably with a triumphant smile plastered on his face. They stood up and went to his seat and congratulate him. The boys gave high fives and the girls greeted him. He stood up and turned to Nagisa's direction. She smiled at him and gave him a big hug.

"Congratulations Karma." She said. She felt Karma tightened the embrace and whispered something to her.

"I dedicate it to you Nagisa. All of my success." But Nagisa did not hear it because their classmates started teassing them especially Nakamura. They released each other and went back to their seats to start their lesson.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kunugigaoka Junior High School Main Campus

"This is unacceptable!" Gakushu Asano said to himself as he stared at his test results. He was demoted to 2nd rank! And worst of all he was defeated by his rival, Karma Akabane! He was defeated by a low-life E-class student! No one dared to talk to him because they know that they will all be in trouble if they messed up with the younger Asano.

"I will defeat you Akabane! Mark my words." He promised to himself.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter! Maybe next time I'll try to make a longer one :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. This is just a fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi again! I'm a bit inspired so the second chapter came quickly. Thank you for spending time with my fanfic. Don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Dinner

Karma, Nagisa, Sugino and Kaede ate their lunches beside a big tree near their classroom. Karma is the one leaning against the tree with Nagisa on his right and Sugino on his left. Kaede was in front of Karma. They were still talking about the exams.

"You are a monster Karma-kun! It's already hard to perfect one subject you managed to perfect all! Are you sure you're still a human being?" Kaede teased as she took a bite from her burger. They just laughed at her statement.

"I was actually thinking of the same thing. How come he aces all the exams if all he does is come late, sleep and ditch class!" Nagisa commented while finishing her food. Her mom prepared a bento for her. She doesn't know why, but her mom is acting strange these fast few days. She treats her nicely and reduced her chores. Not to mention that physical abuse to her is all gone. Nagisa never dared to ask why because she's afraid that her mom would go back to her demonic self.

"That hurts shorty! You actually think that your best friend is an alien?" Karma acted that he was hurt.

"Maybe." She simply replied and placed her lunchbox down. A smirked appeared on Karma's face. Before Nagisa could notice, Karma pulled her waist and started tickling her. She tried to remove his arm but of course she can't due to their strength difference. The others just laughed as they stared at the two. After a few minutes Karma finally released Nagisa who was now catching her breath.

"Nagisa-chan I don't get it why you became friends with a sadist like Karma. There are a lot of other people who are dying to be friends with you." Sugino said. Nagisa was still catching her breath. Karma opened her water bottle and handed it to her. After drinking it up she finally answered.

"It's a long story. We've been friends since 1st year and I accept him for who he is. No other explanations needed. Right Karma?" She turned to her best friends and smiled. Her smiles are really beautiful. Karma couldn't help but just gaze at the blue haired beauty. Everything about her for him is just perfect. He secretly loves his best friend throughout these years. But he never admitted it because she might think that he is taking advantage of her kindness. And besides, being her best friend is great! He can keep an eye on her without everybody thinking other things about their relationship. Plus he can threaten anyone who tries to date Nagisa.

"Karma!"

"Karma!" He snapped out from his thoughts and noticed that they are all staring at him.

"Sleeping with your eyes open. I wouldn't count that as a doing of a normal human being." Nagisa teased and the three laughed leaving Karma speachless. Suddenly Nagisa's phone rang. She quickly excused herself and moved away.

"You still haven't confesed to her, have you?" Kaede asked. Karma felt his face was warming up and he looked away.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He defended himself. Kaede's smirk widened.

"Oh don't fool us! We all know that you are in love with Nagisa-chan. It's okay! Who wouldn't like her? She's beautiful, charming and very talented. We can help you if you want." She offered still with her smirk. But that smirk vanished when Karma turned to her with his famous devil-like smirk.

"Do you really want to mess with me?" He asked her in a scary tone. She quickly raised both of her hands as a sign of defeat.

"I was just kidding!" Her voice was trembling. Karma is now releasing his black aura to frighten Kaede even more.

"Enough of that, how about we go out after class and celebrate that Karma ranked 1st!" Sugino suggested. Kaede secretly thanked him for diverting Karma's attention.

"That's a great idea! Let's tell it to Nagisa when she comes back." Karma agreed. Kaede wants to tease him once more but quickly erased the idea. Messing up with the red-haired boy is the last thing she will ever do.

Few minutes later, Nagisa returned and sat beside Karma. He pulled her closer to his body and leaned his head on top of her shoulder.

"Nagisa-chan! While you were talking over that phone we planned to celebrate Karma's victory over Class A. Are you available after class?" Sugino said. They were expecting her to agree but she refused.

"Sorry guys but it was my mother who called me. She wanted me to go home right after class because we will have a family dinner." She explained. Karma raised an eyebrow.

"Family dinner? Your parents are back together?" He asked. Of course he knows her family background because he is her best friend. He even knows that her mother is abusing her.

"No it's a different thing. We are are actuallly meeting my mother's parents that is why she is very excited. I'm excited too. It's my first time to meet them. I'm a bit nervous as well." She took a deep breath.

Based on her stories, Nagisa's mother was disowned by her wealthy parents because she have chosen to be with Nagisa's father who was an average person. Nagisa's grandparents wanted a rich man for their daughter but she disobeyed them. Because of that, they stripped everything from her and let her live with Nagisa's father. That is the reason why she became mentally unstable. She couldn't bear to live a life without luxury and later on she started to physically abuse her own daughter. Karma hated her mom ever since he knew that story. But why are they meeting up with them so suddenly? Are they planning something or they just want to meet their granddaughter?

"Oh I see, so it's just the three of us?" Kaede asked. Karma wrapped his arms around Nagisa while playing with her hair.

"Nah, I'm not going. I'm walking Nagisa home." He announced. The two did not respond because they were expecting it. All of the student's in Class E knows that Karma loves Nagisa. But of course Nagisa herself is the only exception. She's the female version of Karasuma-sensei: Da Densest.

Nagisa lifted her head and looked at Karma with worried eyes.

"It's okay, you don't have to walk me home. Just go and celebrate, you deserve it." She pleaded. Karma tightened his hug and sniffed her hair.

"Nope, we can celebrate it tomorrow with the whole class so why bother. And besides, I want my best friend to be here beside me in every achievement." He smiled at her as she hugs him back.

"This is such an adorable sight. But I am not happy because you four are 10 minutes late!" Someone spoke. They looked up and saw Koro-sensei hanging on the branches of the tree. The teenagers quickly stood up and ran inside the classroom.

~time skip~

Karma walked Nagisa home as promised. They are now in front of Nagisa's gate.

"Thanks for today Karma. Good bye and see you tomorrow! She waived and entered their house. Karma waived back and started walking towards his own house.

"Yeah see you in my dreams." He chuckled and continued walking.

* * *

At Kunugigaoka Junior High School Main Campus

Gakushu Asano was asked by the chairman to meet him at his office. A lot of things are running in the boy's mind.

"Maybe he'll give me an hour of sermon for not being rank 1 this midterm."

"Maybe he'll insult me that I will never the superior to him."

"Maybe he'll embarass me in front of my classmates."

And he was imagining a lot more. Finally he reached the chairman's office. He took a deep breath before knocking.

"It's me chairman, Asano." He said and opened the door. The chairman, Gakuho Asano was standing beside the big window. He looked like a king gazing upon his kingdom. He turned to face his son and instructed him to sit. The boy obeyed.

"How are you my boy?" He started. Asano clenched his fist.

"You know that I am not okay so don't even bother asking me. Just go straight to the point and tell me what you want." He demanded. He knows his father. Ever since he was born he never felt that he was his father. They rarely talk and if they do, he'll probably teach him something. The chairman never asked him if he's alright or is he feeling well that is why he felt annoyed of his father's question.

Gakuho chuckled and smiled at his son. This not the typical friendly smile that you see from a person. His smile is rather creepy and intimidating.

"I know that you are still upset because of the exam's result but that is not the reason why I want to talk to you." Asano was surprised. he already made up his lines if his father insults or say something about the test. This caught him off guard.

"I asked you to come here because later I want you to come with me. We will have dinner with my future investors." He continued. Asano is now really confused. This is the first time that he will attend a dinner with his father's investors. Usually he attend blind dates with rich girl so that they will enroll at their school.

"Why do you want me to come? You can make those investors agree to your demands without breaking a sweat." He demanded explanations.

"You're coming with me not because I want you to come but it is what the investors wishes. I worked hard just to have an opportunity to have business with them so I expect you to be in your best behavior." And finally he dismissed him. Asano wants to know the reason why he is invited to that dinner and he is about find that out.

* * *

 **Author's note: how I wish I have a best friend like Karma-kun! Is it really normal to fall in love with an anime character? Oh well don't mind me :P**

 **Thanks again for reading and kindly leave a review.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. This is just a fanfiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Helllloooo!**

 **First of all, I would like to thank you for reading, following, reviewing and making this fanfic your favorite. I really appreciate it!**

 **Second I would like to apologize in advance if the succeeding chapters with be a bit late than before. Tests, projects and deadlines are fast approaching so please bear with me. But I will do my best to update as soon as I can.**

 **Again thank you for reading and kindly leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Nagisa's Grandparents

Nagisa entered their apartment and saw her mother. Before she could say something, Hiromi quickly pulled her to her room. She saw a mint green dress on top of her bed.

"Wear that. I want you to look your best tonight that is why I ordered you to go home early." She simply said and closed the door. Nagisa became even more nervous than before. Based on the dress on her bed, she can tell that they are attending a formal dinner. Nagisa followed her mother's command and prepared herself.

~few hours later~

She looked at herself in front of the big mirror. The dress fits her well and it comes with a pair of butter yellow wedges. Her mom fixed her long hair into an elegant pony tail and placed a gold clip on it. She also applied some make up on her face.

"You are so beautiful my dear daughter!" Hiromi exclaimed as she examined her daughter. She wanted Nagisa to be perfect in front of her parents. Few minutes later someone knocked at their door.

"That must be our chauffeur! Nagisa-chan let's go." She grabbed her clutch bag and went towards the door.

Nagisa knows that her grandparents are wealthy but she never imagined them to be this rich. She saw a glamorous limousine in front of their gate and a man in uniform greeted them.

"Good evening Lady Hiromi. It's been a while since we last saw each other." The man greeted Nagisa's mother and guided her inside the car.

"You must be the daughter of Lady Hiromi? You are a beautiful young lady. My name is Edmund, your family chauffeur." He introduced himself and guided Nagisa as well.

Edmund drove them to a very posh five start hotel. Nagisa never imagined that she will enter a place like this. The hotel staff bowed at them and guided them to a restaurant. Only two guest are seating inside the establishment, an old couple. They walked closer towards the couple. The couple smiled at them and stood up.

"Hiromi, my daughter! Thank you so much for coming." The old lady greeted Nagisa's mother. Nagisa estimated her age to be around in her mid-fifties. Hiromi walked closer to the old lady.

"No mother, I should be the one thanking you." She replied and they embraced each other. The old man eyed on Nagisa. She felt her body stiffened. His face was friendly but she could feel something else. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. She thought.

"Is she my granddaughter Hiromi?" He questioned. Hiromi and her mother released each other and joined Nagisa. They pushed her gently towards the old man. Hiromi's hand was on her shoulder.

"Yes she is. This is Nagisa-chan. Dear greet your grandparents. This is my mother, Hitomi Takahashi and my father, Yuji Takahashi." Nagisa's eyes widened. She read a magazine before about the wealthiest people in Japan and the Takahashi Group is the 3rd! They are her grandparents? Is this some kind of a joke?

"Isn't she beautiful Yuji? She looks so adorable!" Hitomi embraced her granddaughter.

"Yes she is. A fine young lady indeed. She looks just like you when you were younger." Yuji agreed and joined them.

Nagisa felt longings from their hugs. She can't blame them because this is the first time they saw each other. But still something is bothering her.

Finally they released each other and went back to their seat. According to her grandparents they reserved the entire restaurant just for this event. "They are really rich." She thought. Then Nagisa noticed that there are six chairs in their table. They were only four and two are vacant.

"We will begin our dinner once our other guests arrives." Hitomi said. Nagisa wondered who are the other two. It's impossible that they invited her dad because he is the reason why her grandparents disowned her mother. Also, her mother is their only child therefore she doesn't have any aunts or uncles.

While waiting for the other 'guests' Nagisa and her grandparents had a little chat. They asked a lot of questions, mostly about her life and her schooling. Nagisa is still a bit uncomfortable but she tried her best to overcome it. After almost thirty minutes her grandfather stood up.

"They are here!" Yuji announced. Nagisa turned around to see who are the new comers and could not believe her eyes.

IT WAS CHAIRMAN GAKUHO ASANO AND HIS SON GAKUSHU ASANO!

The younger Asano noticed her and his eyes widened as well. His father never mentioned that they were meeting Nagisa Shiota's family. He memorized all of the students of their school because it is his duty as the student council head that is why he instantly recognized Nagisa.

"My father is planning to have business with the Shiotas? Based on her student profile, Nagisa's family is an average family. It is impossible that they were the ones who his father wants to business with. Finally they reached the table. The four stood up to acknowledge them.

Gakuho Asano was the first one to speak.

"Good evening Mr. Takahashi. We are sorry for keeping you waiting. I would like to introduce my son, Gakushu Asano. He is the student council president and the top student of my school." His introduction seems like he was so proud of his son. "Yeah proud." That is what Asano is thinking at that moment. But he really wants to know why is Nagisa Shiota of Class 3E here?

"Don't worry Mr. Asano, you two came just in time. So this is your son. My, he is such a handsome boy. Not to mention that he is smart and talented, just like his father." The old man commented. Asano felt a sense of acknowledgment from the old man. He smiled at him and bowed.

"Your words are too kind. Thank you sir." He replied. This is not the first time someone complemented him so he's used to it. He was taught how to behave properly in front of businessmen, board members and other important people. Talking to them is as simple as breathing.

"Allow me to introduce myself young man. I am Yuji Takahashi of Takahashi Group. This is my wife Hitomi, my daughter Hiromi, and my beautiful granddaughter Nagisa." Did Asano heard it correctly? The man in front of him is the owner of one of the country's biggest company and most surprisingly, Nagisa Shiota of Class E is his granddaughter? Maybe she had hidden that fact in order to live a normal life but he knows that they are living in a small apartment! How did this happen? Is this a fairy tale story where a poor girl happens to be the heiress of a far away kingdom?

Gakuho cleared his throat and Asano came back to his senses. He accepted Mr. Takahashi's hand.

"It is a pleasure meeting you sir." He went to Mrs. Takahashi to kiss her hand, to Hiromi, and finally to Nagisa. Based on Nagisa's face, she is as surprised as Asano. He smiled warmly at the fair young lady in front of him.

"You looked so beautiful tonight Shiota-san." He gave her hand a little squeeze before kissing it. She smiled nervously at the young man.

"Thank you Asano-kun. You looked handsome yourself." She replied. Nagisa doesn't want the Class 3A student in front of her to notice that she is really nervous. Though it shows. They heard someone clapped a hand.

"Oh I almost forgot. Asano-kun and Shiota-san are studying in the same school." Chairman Asano said.

"Really? So Gakushu-kun wouldn't mind that he will seat beside Nagisa-chan?" Hitomi has a teasing smile on her. Asano could sense something from her but ignored it and played along.

"Why of course." He guided Nagisa back to her seat and sat beside her. Asano could feel their eyes staring at the both of them. Something is really not right. He thought. They all sat down and the staff started serving their dinner.

"Maybe our young ones are wondering why are they here tonight. Am I right?" Mr. Takahashi started and looked straight at the two young adults. Nagisa bowed her head while Asano remained calm.

"Well right now, we are planning to invest on Mr. Asano's school and to have a strong partnership with each other." Asano doesn't like the flow of this discussion but he remained silent. Nagisa also has hint of what her grandfather is saying.

"And we are planning to seal this partnership by uniting our bonds through _**Marriage**_." Both Asano's and Nagisa's world stopped that time. They were expecting it but still couldn't believe their ears.

Nagisa couldn't believe it! She just met her grandparents and they are now dictating her future? She was about to protest but Hiromi grabbed her hand and tightly squeezed it while giving her a dangerous glare.

Asano knows that his father commands him to attend blind dates in order to attract prospect students. But an arranged marriage? It's too much!

"I beg to interrupt-" Asano was about to say something but was cut by his father.

"Asano-kun we already discussed this matter. I'll just explain the details when we get home." He gave the younger Asano a meaningful look.

He kept his mouth shut and turned to Nagisa. She was seating with her head down. This is the first time Asano will have a chance to gaze at Nagisa Shiota. He suddenly found himself appreciating her beauty even though he's in a stressful situation.

She was wearing a mint green dress that perfectly fits her petite body. It's not that long and not too short. The color compliments her fair skin. Her eyes remind him of a perfect clear sky. So peaceful and beautiful. It matches well with her long silky hair.

Nagisa felt a pair of eyes observing her and quickly turned to the young man beside her. Their eyes met for the first time. Nagisa was surprised but managed to give Asano an uneasy smile. Asano felt blood rushing to his cheeks.

'Why haven't I notice that a goddess like her is studying with me at the same school? Is it because she's in the E Class? Or I was too focused on defeating Akabane and bringing his father down. Thoughts are running in Asano's mind.

"Is there something on my face Asano-kun?" Nagisa felt conscious with Asano. He's is staring at her for a long time. Asano quickly think of an alibi for his actions.

He place one hand on her cheek and removed an imaginary dirt. Her cheeks are so soft. He thought. He wanted to touch it longer but he can't think of another excuse.

"There." He smiled at her.

"Thank you Asano-kun." She blushed. The two completely forgot about the adults with them.

"Oh just look at them Yuji! They look so good together!" Hitomi commented and leaned her chin of her husband's shoulder.

"I agree! I can already hear the wedding bells!" Yuji agreed. The teenager went back to their senses and bowed their heads. The adults laughed at the two. Dinner ended smoothly and that's a relief for the young ones. After dinner, the Asanos were the ones who first dismissed themselves.

"It was a wonderful dinner. Thank you so much for inviting us." Chairman said. The couple nodded at him. He turned to Hiromi and bid goodbye. And finally to Nagisa. She can still feel the Chairman's intimidating presence.

"See you at school Shiota-san. May this night be the start of a fruitful relationship between our families." Nagisa just nodded. She doesn't know what to say to the chairman. The younger Asano smiled at her and left. She sighed in relief. Nagisa thought that they were about to leave as well but...

"Nagisa-chan we know that you are surprised with our announcement. But we already talked with your mother about this matter. Asano's son is a fine young man. He is perfect for my only granddaughter." Yuji spoke. His friendly face turned into a strict and intimidating one. Nagisa's heart started to race fast. Even her grandmother changed her aura.

"And not to mention he is good looking and rich. You should be thankful that we accepted you as our granddaughter and picked a great man for you." She paused and gave a disgusted look to Hiromi. Even the tone of their voices changed. It was so cold and frightening.

"Even though you're a product of your mother's disgraceful relationship." Hiromi remained silent but Nagisa knows that she is just controlling her self based on her wavelength.

The couple stood up and went to Nagisa's side. She felt her feet are nailed to the floor.

"My dear, we are giving you a once in a lifetime opportunity. You can live like a princess as long as you follow our every wishes. Don't waste it." The couple left right after saying that. Nagisa was still couldn't move on from the change of her grandparents' behavior. Are they really like this? They look so kind and harmless on the outside but dangerous in the inside. She is like them right? She looks like a cute bunny but is actually a poisonous snake. Maybe it runs in the family.

Nagisa felt a hand on her shoulder. She lifter her head and saw Hiromi.

"Stand up Nagisa-chan. We'll talk about this once we get home." She followed her mother's command and remained silent all throughout their trip back home.

* * *

Asano Residense

"Can you care to explain what was all about father?" Asano immediately asked his father the moment they went inside the mansion. Gakuho went to the wine cellar. He took a bottle of wine, poured it over a glass filled with ice and carried it with him before sitting comfortably on the sofa.

"You heard the old man, you are marrying Nagisa Shiota. Very simple. But of course since you both are still minors, it's impossible to have you marry each so technically she is now your fiancee." He answered without bothering to look at his own son. Asano clentched his fist.

"Why would I do that? And how come that Nagisa Shiota suddenly becomes the heiress of Takahashi group?" Gakuho took a few sip before answering him.

"Based on my research, Hiromi Shiota, the mother of Nagisa Shiota was disowned by her parents because of her relationship with an average man. But it seems that they don't want their only granddaughter to have the same fate so they made her their heiress and looked for the best man for her. And the lucky guy happens to be you. Congratulations!" Asano is not sure if the last sentence is sincere but he ignored it.

"Wow I should be thankful because they chose me?" His voice was full of sarcasm. Gakuho looked straight into his eyes.

"You should be. The Takahashi group is one of Japan's biggest company. Not to mention that they have other businesses all throughout the w-" Asano quickly cut his father's sentence.

"I don't care if they are rich and influential. I can be as rich and successful as them if I want to so I don't need them." Gakuho smirked at him. He can feel his father's intimidating presence. He stood up and walked closer to the younger Asano. He found himself cornered by his father.

"So you really think that you are that great? You're aiming to be as high as the Takahashi Group but you can't even defeat a low-life E Class student. Am I right Mr. Rank 2?" Asano really hates his father because he knows how to make him inferior of himself.

Before he could say something, Gakuho threw a brown envelope at him. He hesitantly opened it and saw a picture. It was a picture of Karma Akabahe gazing at Nagisa Shiota during lunch break.

"Obviously Akabane-kun is in love with Shiota-san. Use the opportunity to bring down Akabane-kun by stealing his precious best friend from him. It's a win-win for the both of us. You will defeat Akabane-kun and the Takahashi Group with sign a partnership with me." The offer sounds to tempting to Asano but of course he wants to win against Akabane in a fair manner.

"And another thing. If you manage to make Nagisa Shiota yours, I will no longer control any aspect of your life. You can do everything want. You're free to live your life. So is it a deal Asano-kun? Gakuho extended his hand to Asano.

He can destroy Akabane and gain freedom from his father? It's like a dream come true for him. And all he needs is just make a Nagisa Shiota fall in love him. Who couldn't resist to that kind of offer?

"Then it's a deal." He accepted his father's hand with a confident smile on his face.

 _"You will be mine Nagisa Shiota."_

* * *

Shiota Residence

The silence between the two remained until Hiromi finally locked the door of their apartment. Nagisa was preparing herself to what her mother is about to say.

"You heard them, you'll marry the Chairman's son once you reached legal age so be nice to him." She said. Nagisa could feel her tears are about to come out. She was keeping them because she doesn't want her grandparents see her like that.

"Why?" Her voice is already trembling. Hiromi just gave her a blank expression. She stood up and walked to Nagisa's direction.

"Oh no." Nagisa thought. Her mother's wavelength is very unstable. Hiromi quickly grabbed both of her shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

"You're asking me why I am doing this? You should marry a rich man like Gakushu Asano so that my parents will accept me again as their daughter. I will have everything again and I will make sure that it will happen!" She shouted while hitting Nagisa's body against the hard wall. She harshly cupped her chin and faced her.

"So don't you dare disobey me or else." She slammed her head against the floor and left. Nagisa did her best to stand up and 'crawl' towards her room. Every part of her body really hurts.

Finally she managed to get inside her bedroom and climb to her bed. She wept silently as she gaze upon the window of her room.

"Karma, please save me." She whispered before sleep took over her.

* * *

 **Author's note: I am so sorry for doing this to Nagisa. Actually I feel bad while typing this. Hiromi is really crazy!**

 **Maybe you're wondering why Karma is not in this chapter? Well we just got home from our date that is why he is tired right now (me and my wild imagination). Haha**

 **Thank you so much for reading and kindly leave a review.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: hi guys! Thank you supporting this fanfic!**

 **By the way, I would like to clarify some things: Yuji and Hitomi are just my OCs. I got the name Yuji from one of my favorite characters and I chose Hitomi because it sounds like Hiromi. The surname Takahashi is actually my cousin's surname.**

 **Now here is Chapter 4! Happy reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter4

The Devil's Heart

Karma woke up early this morning. He had another beautiful dream. It's still about him and Nagisa but the place is different.

 _~Dream~_

 _They were inside a church together with the rest of the Class 3E students. Koro Sensei was dressed as a priest. He looked funny but the yellow octopus seemed to like his outfit. Karma was wearing a white tuxedo and he is standing beside the teacher in front of the church. Few minutes later a beautiful melody is being played. The pianist was no other than Bitch Sensei. Kaede sang a very sweet song._

 _Terasaka and Okajima opened the front door of the church and the entourage started to come inside. The motif was purple, the combination of red and blue. Isugai was partnered with Meg, Sugino with Kansaki, Takebayashi with Okuda, and finally Yoshida and Hara. Mimura was the ring bearer and Sakura was the flower girl while Maehara was the best man and Nakamura as the maid of honor. Chiba and Hayami were the official photographers. Itona set up some drones to capture every moment of the wedding._

 _Finally the bride went in. Karasuma Sensei was the one escorting her as she walks into the aisle. She was more than beautiful! Her white gown hugs her petite body perfectly. Her silky blue hair was tied into a bun and was surrounded by different flowers . Karma felt like he can die peacefully any moment. They were looking at each other as Nagisa walks closer and closer to him. Tears are about to flow from the both of them. Karma never felt so happy all his life._

 _End of Karma's Dream_

He did his regular morning routines before checking his phone. He was expecting a text message from the blue-haired girl but he found none. Maybe she's busy. He thought and went on his way to school.

~Time skip~

The entire Class 3E students as well as their teachers Koro Sensei, Bitch Sensei and Karasuma Sensei cancelled the morning classes in order to celebrate the results of the exams. Ritsu downloaded a karaoke in her system so that they can have a karaoke party. The girls used their Home economics skills to cook food for all of and Maehara also prepared some games to add life to the party.

Everybody was very happy...

Except for a red-haired boy.

Karma seemed to be in a very bad mood. He did not participate to any of their class' activities that morning. All he did is attempting to call someone or type something on his smartphone. No one dared to interrupt him in fear of pissing him off more.

Few minutes later he stood up and started walking towards the door. Koro Sensei noticed him and blocked the doorway with his tentacles.

"Wait Karma-kun. The party is not yet over so you are not allowed to go somewhere else." He said. Instead to answering his teacher, Karma glared at Koro Sensei. His eyes were filled with overflowing bloodlust. Koro Sensei gulped and started sweating but he remained his guard.

"Get out of my way." Karma said in a dead serious scary tone. Koro Sensei shivered. Now he caught the attention of the entire class plus the two other teachers. Isugai went to them.

"Karma you should stay, this party is meant for y-" He was about to tap Karma's shoulder but the red-haired boy quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it. The ikemen screamed because of pain. Meg and Maehara came to his rescue while the class started to panic. They are now seeing the devil side of Karma. He himself is a living natural disaster.

Koro sensei tried to grab him to calm him down but his tentacles were sliced away instantly. Their eyes widened when they spotted that Karma was holding an anti-sensei knife on his left hand.

"NO ONE DARE STOP ME OR I WON'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU ALL!" He ran away after saying that. No one moved did not even move because of shock. Bitch Sensei managed to get herself back and looked around to see if everyone is fine. Then she noticed something was not right.

"I guess I have an idea what triggered that red devil." She sighed. The class' attention was now hers. They stared at her, waiting for her to reveal what she has discovered.

"Nagisa-chan is absent didn't you notice?" They snapped out and looked around. Even Koro Sensei looked around. He forgot to check the attendance due to his excitement.

"Probably something happened to her and Karma doesn't have a clue." She continued. Now they are starting to realize why Karma suddenly became like that. Nagisa is the only person he cares about. She is the only weakness of the genius red devil. Silence filled the room.

"Okay that's enough, party's over. Girls kindly clean the area, boys arrange the chairs back to their original position. Terasaka please bring Isugai to the infirmary. We will resume the classes after an hour." Karasuma Sensei commanded. They quickly followed his orders.

"I hope Nagisa-chan is alright." Koro Sensei sighed.

* * *

 **Shiota Residence**

Nagisa woke up with an unusual amount of pain this morning. Her back and her head hurts so much. She tried to stand up to go to the bathroom. Every step was like hell to her! Finally she was able to reach her destination. She saw her reflection from the mirror inside the bathroom. She was still wearing the dress from last night's event.

She decided to take a quick bath before treating her injuries. Her bath was brief but for her it felt like forever. The water from the shower were like blades stabbing through her tiny body. It was very hard for her but she endured everything.

After her bath, she wore a simple blouse matched with cycling shorts. There is no way that she will go to school looking like that. Then she went to the kitchen to search for their first aid kit. This is not first time that this incident happen that is why she made sure that they have a complete set of medical supplies for treating simple injuries.

She took the entire kit with her and was about to head back to her room when she noticed a piece of paper on top of their dinning table together with a tray of food. Nagisa picked the paper and read her mother's message.

 _"I know you are still upset because of what happened that is why I did not wake you up this morning. There's food on the table or you can cook something else if you don't want to eat what I have prepared._

 _P.S. don't you dare leave the house."_

She returned the paper and went to her room, acting like she didn't read without looking, Nagisa is sure that their door is locked from the outside so she didn't bother to check it.

She sat on the corner of her bed and started treating her forehead. It was really swollen but good thing her bangs can hide it. Then she took of her blouse, leaving only her bra so that she can place some ointment on the bruises on her back. She can't properly apply the ointment if she's still wearing her blouse because it will just stick on the clothing. She started with bruises that she can easily reach. But due to her short limbs, she is having a hard time on applying the ointment on some parts of her back.

Few minutes later she heard the door of their apartment opened. Maybe her mother went home early or she forgot something. Little did the blue head know that it wasn't her mother but her red haired best friend. She ignored it and continued on reaching her bruises.

Suddenly her door opened and revealed Karma Akabane. Nagisa was stunned from the sudden appearance of the boy. Karma looked at her with worried eyes. Then he noticed that her back was covered with bruises.

Without warning, Karma came closer to Nagisa to examine her bruises. The blue head blushed deeply as Karma took the ointment from her hand and started to apply it on the parts that she couldn't reach. The red head did his best to be gentle on his beloved best friend even though he is now very furious.

 _"That good for nothing bitch! How dare she lay a finger on Nagisa? I will make her pay!"_ He promised to himself while treating the injured bluenette. Karma checked the first aid kit to search for mentholated patches. He carefully placed the patches on her 'bare' back.

Nagisa was silent because of shock and their awkward situation.

 _"I am in front of a male with nothing on my upper part except for my bra!"_ She mentally screamed. But Karma seemed so focus on what he is doing that he didn't notice the very embarrassing situation.

"Karma, can you plea-" she tried to stand up to get her blouse but was cut of by the boy.

"No! I will not let you go unless I'm done treating your injuries. Your psychopath mother really did a good job on placing a lot of bruises on your back. What did she do to you?" His voice was really serious.

"But Karma I am-" she wanted to explain herself but was cut off again. She tried to move away. Karma was starting to be pissed so he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"Can you just sit still? You can't treat these bruises by yourself! Don't worry, the only remaining bruises are on the parts under your bra and we're finally over-" He paused trying to recall what he had said.

 _remaining bruises are on the parts under your bra..._

 _on the parts under your bra..._

 _under your bra..._

 _your bra..._

 _bra..._

*Realization hits him*

Karma gulped as he stared at his best friend. She was just wearing a bra! Also he noticed that Nagisa was as red as a tomato. His inner devil was flashing dirty thoughts in his mind. But of course he respects his best friend so he used all of his will power to erase it all.

He was about to comfort her but Nagisa's face was hilarious. Obviously she is very embarrassed. That gave him brilliant idea. The red devil smirked mischievously at the bluentte.

"Wow, you're not that flat after all. Let me guess, B-cup?" Nagisa quickly snapped out and pushed Karma out of her bed upon hearing his annoying statement. She immediately stood up to drag him out.

"Get out of my room! I can treat these injuries by myself!" She shouted while pushing the red head towards the door. Finally they reached it.

Nagisa was about to close her but a hand stopped her. Karma's head popped inside the room.

"One last look." He has a cocky smile on his face. Nagisa covered her chest and used all her force to shut the freaking door. She can hear her best friend was laughing his heart out from the other side of the door. She immediately grabbed her blouse and wore it.

 _"How did he get inside in the first place? Mom locks the door like a dozen of times!"_ She said to herself.

Her questions were answered when her door opened again and Karma came in with a tray of food on his hand.

"Remember Bitch Sensei's lesson about picking locks? It is really handy isn't it?" He said with a playful smirk on his face. Nagisa sighed in defeat. She just sat back on her 's no sense in wasting her energy. Karma placed the food tray on the table beside her bed. Then he fixed the pillows on the bed and instructed the bluenette to lean her back against the headboard.

The memories of the earlier event hunted Nagisa's thoughts.

 _A guy saw me in my bra! This is the most embarrassing moment of my life! But it's just Karma, i would rather have my best friend see me like that than my other classmates, especially Okajima-kun. Wait so what if it's Karma? He still a guy!_

Her mind is now debating herself. Of course she knows that Karma was just fooling around earlier. He is always fooling around.

Her thoughts were disturbed when a strong pair of arm locked her in an embrace.

"Shhhh, I was just teasing. Forget what happened a while ago. It's between the two of us, I promise." He whispered in her ear. Upon hearing that, all of the thoughts bothering her were magically gone. She felt so secured under Karma's ams. She smiled at him and buried her face on his chest. Good thing she has a best friend like Karma, he knows how to calm her down.

"But of course I can't assure you that I will forget what I saw earlier. Damn I should have taken a picture of you like that, then blackmail you to be my slave for a year!" Forget all the good things that she said earlier, what do you expect from the devil's representative on earth? She sent a death glare to her best friend and grabbed the nearest thing that she can use to hit Karma on the head.

But the red devil already predicted her plan and stopped her hands while laughing out loud.

"Get out of my room pervert!" She shouted at him while trying to escape from his grip.

"I was just teasing! Can you calm down? I thought you were injured?" He continued teasing the bluenette while restraining her.

Few minutes later they both stopped to rest. Nagisa never thought that it was more tiring to stay at home than to go to school. She leaned against the pillows and took a deep breath. Karma took tray and placed it in front of the blue head. It was not the food that her mother prepared. She gave Karma a questioning look.

"I woke up early this morning so I decided to make some bento. You made me breakfast last time so I made you lunch today. Too bad you were absent." He explained. Nagisa's mouth watered at the sight of the food in front of her. Karma is really a great cook. She was about to grab the chopstick but Karma slapped her hand and took the chopstick.

"Hey! What was that for? I thought you made this food for me-" Nagisa complained but Karma stuffed a big chunck of food in her mouth.

"You're injured right? I'll feed you." He said. Nagisa chewed her food silently. She is not disabled but it is really pointless to argue with Karma. She saw another pair of chopsticks and took it. Karma thought that she will feed herself but the bluenette positioned the food in front of his mouth. He hesitantly opened his mouth to accept the food.

"I know you haven't eaten anything too because you rushed here. I wouldn't mind sharing my food with you." She smiled at him. Karma's heart is beating at abnormal speed. Nagisa always do things that makes him fall for her more. The funny thing is that she doesn't have a single clue about his feelings.

They finished the meal and Karma cleaned the dishes. Nagisa tried to stop him but the red head insisted that she should rest.

While waiting, she checked her phone and saw that her phone's storage is almost full beacuse of Karma's messages. 54 missed calls and 384 messages, all of them came from her beloved best friend. She reads each message before deleting it.

 _5:45-Morning Shorty! How's your family dinner?"_

 _6:30-Are you already at school? If not , see you at the train station._

 _6:56: where are you? I'll wait here if you're still coming._

 _7:30- see you at school shorty_

 _7:45- The octopus canceled our morning lessons to celebrate. Where are you? Everyone is busy here._

 _8:04- The party is about to start._

 _8:15- Nagisa are you okay?_

 _8:17- Hey shorty pick up the phone_

 _9:38-WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING MY CALLS?_

 _9:43-DAMN IT! I'M COMING OVER!_

Imagine that each message was sent almost 20 times. Some are even around 50 times. Nagisa giggled and deleted every single message. Karma must be really worried for her.

After finally deleting everything, another message came in. She thought that it is still from Karma but it was from an unknown number. Nagisa opened the message.

 _"Good morning Nagisa-chan! It's me, your grandmother. Hiromi said you're sick today? Get well soon okay? I don't want Gakushu-kun to worry so much about you."_

The memories of last night's event flooded her entire being. Her body began shaking. She sat on the floor and hugged her knees. Last night was not a dream. Everything was real! Her grandparents are from a very wealthy family and she is arranged to be wed to her class' archenemy. She knows that Gakushu Asano is oblivious in finding out Class 3E's secret and is more that willing to bring her entire class down.

"Why me?" She sobbed. She never wanted any of this! All she wanted was to live a simple life with her parents and to successfully kill Koro Sensei. Most of all, she wanted to be married to the man who will accept and love her. She continued crying bitterly, completely forgetting about her red head best friend.

After finishing the dishes, Karma came back to Nagisa's room and saw the girl sitting on the floor while hugging her kees and crying bitterly. The young man quickly came to her rescue. The bluenette lifted her head and saw Karma looking in front of her. Sorrow and pain were very evident in her sky blue eyes.

"Karma!" she cried and embraced the red head. Nagisa continued to to cry on the boy's chest. Karma felt like he was stabbed a million times. Seeing his beloved best friend like this is more than hell to him. The worst thing is he doesn't know how to comfort the girl. He felt so useless. All he can do was to embrace Nagisa and let her cry. He gently rubbed her back to calm her down a bit.

"What could be the reason Nagisa is crying like this? Did something happen last night? But it was just a dinner with her grandparents. Are they mean to her? Did they insult her? Damn it I want to know everything!" Karma remained being calm so that Nagisa won't notice he's bloodlust. He wanted to make the person responsible for Nagisa's tears pay. No one has the right to make the girl of his dreams cry.

They remained in that position until the sobbing stopped. Karma checked on her and saw that she fell asleep but the tears are still flowing from her eyes. He gently carried the bluennete back to her bed. She like looked really tired and broken. Karma wiped the tears from the girl's eyes and sighed. He wanted to carry the pain she is experiencing if it's possible. He arranged the her blanket and stood up. He was about to leave but he heard Nagisa said something.

"Karma please save me. Don't leave me alone." She whispered in her sleep. The young man smiled at her and lay down on the bed beside the bluenette.

"Stop crying now, I'm here. I won't leave you alone. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise." He placed a kiss on Nagisa's forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you so much Nagisa." He whispered before sleep took over him.

* * *

 **Author's note: Whoo last week was so tiring! But thank goodness I was able to write this story during my free time.**

 **Asano: Hey! Why am I not present in this chapter? Can you care to explain it to me Yhan?**

 **Author: Like duh you had your exposure last chapter Gakushu. This is Karma's time to shine (KarmxNagisa Fan mode on) But don't worry, you'll have your chance next time!**

 **Asano: I'm looking forward to that Yhan.**

 **Author:yeah right whatever. Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. But Gakushu Asano owns my heart ;)**

 **Asano: (blushing) kindly leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hello from the other side! Whhhhooo finally I finished this chapter! I did my best to type it down during my free time. Sorry for keeping you waiting guys. Again I can't promise that I will update right away so please bear with me! Thank you for all the kind reviews and suggestions. Keep it coming guys! Happy reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Assembly

Today is not exactly Nagisa's favorite day of the month. She's not on on her period and definitely she doesn't have a test today. Wanna know why? Today is not a very special day, it's just the day Kunugigaoka Junior High Monthly Assembly. Not a really big deal right?

But for the bluenette, it is. Who would like to go to school on top of a mountain then go down again just to go to main campus? They can just go straight to the main campus but since she's in the E Class, she doesn't have a choice.

It was just two nights ago since Nagisa received her bruises from her mother. Some of them are almost fading, thanks to Karma's help but the pain is still lingering in her tiny body. She wanted to not attend school today but monthly assembly is a mandatory event, meaning if you are absent today you are required to submit an excuse letter that states a very good reason for your absence. The last thing Nagisa would like is for her teachers to find out what her mother is doing to her. There are some things that must be kept to oneself, or between her and her best friend rather.

After a series of convincing herself that she should go to school, Nagisa finally woke up and started her daily routines. Hiromi was on a business trip and won't be home for almost a week but left a very long list of things that she should not do during her absence. Nagisa didn't even bother read that stupid list.

She went out, locked the door and prepared herself for a very long journey. Her body was already whining to her as she took her first step. To her surprise, she saw a certain red head waiting outside, leaning against the walls of their gate. He turned to her and smiled.

"Good morning shorty! I knew you'd come to school today!" Karma greeted her as he extended one hand towards the bluenette. He took Nagisa's bag and carried it on his shoulder.

"Hey why did you take my bag?" She protested while trying to get her bag back but Karma lift it up with his arm. Of course the girl doesn't have a chance against a tall person like Karma Akabane.

"I know you're still not feeling well based on the condition of your bruises yesterday, so I'll give you the opportunity to provide you with a little comfort. I'll return it to you once we've reached the main campus okay?" He winked at the bluenette. Nagisa just nodded and they went off to the train station.

 _'Karma is really a very dependable friend. He may appear to be a devil in front of other people but you can really count on him in times of need. His future girlfriend is really lucky to have someone like him. But I haven't seen him with other girl before. Hmmm is he really into girls?'_ And Nagisa clouded her thoughts with Karma's sexuality. She didn't even consider herself as a girl when she thought that Karma is not hanging out with girls.

Then she felt a hand on her head.

"You look troubled, what are you thinking inside that little head of yours?" He grinned at her. Nagisa raised a brow and examined Karma's face.

 _'He is a very handsome person, it would be such a waste if he is gay. But maybe he's just focused on other things. Or he's secretly inlove with someone!'_ The thoughts of Karma having a secret crush made Nagisa very excited. Of course she wants her best friend to be happy. She doesn't have a single clue who that secret love is. She just gave the red head her sweet smile and continued their journey.

* * *

Almost everyone is there when they reached their the mountain campus. The only group missing is Terasaka's gang. Isugai was now instructing something to their classmates. Nagisa pulled Karma to join listen to their class president.

"Good morning Isugai!" She greeted. The Ikemen smiled at her.

"Good morning Nagisa-chan! Perfect timing because we're about to leave. How are you? We've been worried about you since you were absent yesterday." Nagisa suddenly noticed his hand, it was covered with bandage. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness Isugai! What happened to your hand?" The ikemen looked nervous and hid his hand behind his back, away from the bluenette's view.

"O-oh this? It's n-nothing." Isugai gave her a nervous smile.

 _'His voice and stuttering and his smile is uneasy. Did something happened yesterday at class while I was gone? Why didn't Karma tell me?'_ Nagisa said to herself while observing their class president. She looked at their other classmates but it seems that they're avoiding her stare. Then she felt someone pulling her. It was her best friend

"Let's go to Sugino-kun and Kayano-san. They're stretching up a bit before we go down the mountains." He said to her. Karma's plan of diverting Nagisa's attention succeeded and the bluenette forgot Isugai's hand. The two went to the baseball geek and the greenette.

"Good morning Kaede-chan and Sugino-kun!" Nagisa greeted them and the two did the same. Kaede quickly noticed that Karma was holding the bluenette's bag. She wanted to tease the two but yesterday's event made her kill the idea.

Few minutes later and Terasaka's gang finally came. Isugai gave the signal for them to start their journey to the main campus. Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei was leading them and unfortunately, Korosensei was not allowed to leave the classroom again. The poor yellow octopus sulked at the window.

Nagisa's group was the last to leave because Karma said he forgot something inside the classroom. Minutes later and the red head is still inside the room.

"Uhm you two should go ahead. I'll go inside to drag Karma out. We'll catch up as soon as we can." Nagisa said to her groupmates. They were hesistant but the bluennette insisted. She assured them that they will come right after them. They were about a kilometer away when the red head appeared behind her.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for you!" She scolded Karma but he was looking at the direction where the other two went.

"Are you even listening Karma? Come on now or-" Nagisa tried to drag the taller boy's arm but the opposite happened. Karma pulled her towards his body and carried her in bridal style.

"K-karma w-what are you doi- aaaahhhhhhh!" She struggled but later on screamed because the red head sprinted down.

"I told you that I'll take care of you right? Accept this as an extension of my service to my beloved best friend." He said while jumping from one tree to another. Nagisa wanted to protest but she wrapped her arms around Karma's neck instead of struggling because of her fear that she might fall.

"Kyahhhh! K-karma you're too fast!" She whined and tightened her embrace. They're bodies were too close to each other, too close that made a certain red head felt a little uncomfortable. Karma felt blood rushing to his face, good thing Nagisa's eyes were close or else she'll witness her best friend blushing.

The two were too fast that they managed to overun some of their classmates. Chiba's group felt something fast went by but they assumed it was just the wind.

The same goes to Isugai's group but unfortunately, Rio Nakamura spotted the two. She quickly took out her smartphone and took a picture. Her timing was perfect! Karma had just jumped off from a tree branch while carrying Nagisa. The blonde girl snickered while looking at the stolen photo.

"Hey Nakamura-san what are you doing?" Maehara asked. She quickly hid her phone and continued their journey.

 _'This is a perfect blackmail material.'_ Her antennas are popping out from her head.

After several minutes, Nagisa and Karma finally made it to the main campus. He carefully let go off the bluennette. That very moment when Nagisa's feet touched the ground, she quickly turned to the red head and kicked his leg. Karma backed off a bit.

"Hey what was that for? Is that your way of saying thank you to your best friend after helping you go down the mountain? He groaned. Nagisa snatched her bag from him and stick out her tongue. It was very cute to Karma's opinion. He was now fight the urge to pull and kiss the bluenette.

"That is what you get from that stunt a while ago. Someone might have seen us!" She said in a not-so-serious childish tone. Karma just chuckled and patted the bluenette's head.

"Don't worry, no one saw us." He assured her. Little did he know that a blondie has something against him. Karma turned around and started to walk away from Nagisa.

"Now where do you think you're going mister Akabane?" She said. The red head just waived his hand and went on. Nagisa already knows that he is skipping the assembly. Yes it is mandatory but Karma doesn't even care about school rules.

 _'Same old Karma.'_ She sweatdropped while watching her best friend walk away. She just stayed at the main campus gate, waiting for her classmates.

Finally they all made it, thought almost all of them are catching their breath. Bitch-sensei colapsed on the ground while cursing the stupid school. After resting, they all went inside the school assemby hall.

"Well look who's here? The cavemen went down from the mountains just to have a glimpse on the modern people." One of the students from the other classes said as the Class 3E stand in their line. The other students laughed as well. Terasaka was controlling his temper. Sometimes they think that the monthly assembly is designed for the other classes to make fun of their class. Karasuma-sensei secretly cursed the school policy.

The assembly went on as always. Nagisa didn't even bother to listen. The program was almost over when the student council representative gave the microphone to the student council president, Asano Gakushuu. Nagisa felt a shiver in her spine. She started to hear whispers from her classmates like spoiled jerk, arrogant brat and lot more. She ignored the whispers and looked at her 'fiance'.

'Fiance' the word makes her stomach go upsidedown. It was very foreign to her. Honestly she doesn't hate or like the young Asano. Yes Asano plotted a lot of things against her class but she understands that competition and rivalry are common in schools. Plus hating someone you don't know personally is rude to Nagisa's opinion.

What bothers her the most is her classmates. What would they say once they found it out? What would Karma say? She felt cold sweat run through her cheek.

"I hope that this event will unite us all, especially with the Class 3E." Nagisa quickly went back to her senses upon hearing Asano's closing statement followed by a round of applause. He was looking at their side. Her classmates may assume that he is just looking at the whole class but Nagisa is more that sure: Gakushuu Asano is looking directly at her. He gave a meaningful smile at the bluenette and then went down the stage.

"Unite my ass." Terasaka hissed. Nagisa doesn't need to look around in order to see if her classmates are upset, their overflowing bloodlust says it all. Now the blue head is bothered and nervous.

* * *

Karasuma-sensei gave them thirty minutes to walk around or rest before they go back to the mountain. Sugino went to his former baseball club team and Kaede said that she will borrow a book from the library, leaving Nagisa all alone. She doesn't want to go with the greenette because she already know what book she will borrow: a book about pudding.

She just sat at the nearby bench while waiting for her friends. Her phone vibrated from her pocket. She got a message from Karma.

 _Karma: is the assembly over? Where are you now?_

 _Nagisa: Yup it ended up early. I'm sitting on a bench near the assembly hall._

 _Karma: okay I'll be there in a minute._

After reading Karma's message she placed the phone back to her pocket then decided to buy something to drink for the both of them. The vendo machine is not very far from her location.

Almost nobody is buying their drinks when Nagisa came to the machine. It was a good thing, students from her class are always bullied by other section. She can fight back yes, but the blame will also fall on her. She bought a can of blueberry yogurt drink for herself and strawberry milk for Karma. It sounds funny but the red devil is a big fan of strawberry milk. Nagisa always found it cute when the red head is sipping his drink like an excited kid.

She reached for the drinks and was about to return to the bench but a boy with strawberry blond hair blocked her path.

"Good morning Shiota-san. You look lovely today." Asano Gakushuu greeted her.

"Asano-kun! You startled me, I thought I was alone in this area." She replied in a very nervous tone. Asano was following her from the moment the assembly ended. He wanted Nagisa to be comfortable with him.

"Oh forgive me for startling you, I just want to make sure that my fiancee is not being bullied and-" He was cut off because Nagisa swiftly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Be quiet Asano-kun! Someone might hear you!" She panicked. Now it was Asano's turn to be surprised, it was his first time to be cut off. And the worst part is someone covered his mouth to prevent him from speaking! Even his father never done such a thing! He wanted to slap away her hand but something prevented it from doing so: _A very lovely view in front of him._ Nagisa was standing so close to him and Asano could not help but mesmerize the bluenette's beauty.

 _'Oh my god she is so cute.'_ He almost lost himself as he studied the girl's features. His heart was not beating like drum roll. Asano cleared his throat to calm himself and for Nagisa to remove her hand on her own. The bluenette immediately understood his gesture and saw their awkward position. She felt her cheeks warming up.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I was just afraid that someone might hear you!" She remove her hand and bowed in apology.

 _'Damn to what extent is her cuteness? She's cute in any angle!'_ He thought. Her charms is preventing him to be angry at the bluenette.

 _'This is so embarrassing! Why did I even do that? I bet Asano-kun is mad at me.'_ She kept her head down. Nagisa was expecting that the boy would walk away. But Asano remained standing in front of her. It made her more uneasy that before. Thoughts are occupying her mind.

 _'Maybe he's planning something else! We'll he embarrass me? Or something wor-'_ She was pulled away from thoughts when she felt a hand on her chin. It slowly lifted her head until he blue eyes met his amethyst eyes.

"Don't worry about it Shiota-san. It's alright." Asano gave her an assuring smile. It was not his usual fake smile, it was sincere and genuine.

 _'I guess I'm just thinking so much. Asano-kun is not that bad afterall.'_

"Thank goodness." She sighed in relief and returned a smile. The two stayed like that for moment until someone harshly grabbed Nagisa's arm and pulled the bluenette away from the blond boy.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

* * *

 **Author's note: Cliff hanger! He he**

 **Karma: Do you want me to hang you over a real cliff Yhan? (Smirk)**

 **Author: no thank you dude! But I would like to hang you on my room (sinister grin)**

 **Karma: (sweatdrop) Uhm forget what I said!**

 **Author: Hahahaha, you're so cute! Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu but I do want Karma Akabane to be mine! (Hugs Karma)**

 **Karma: Please leave a review! (Face as red as his hair)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: yeah suspension of classes means it's fanfiction mode!**

 **Happy Reading and please leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Beginning of Lies

Karma knew that there are a lot of benches near the assembly hall so he quickly stood up from the spot where he is seating and started looking for his beloved bluenette. He roamed around but he couldn't find his best friend.

"Where the hell is she?" He asked himself and took out his phone to check if Nagisa texted him. But he found nothing. He run around to check once more but all he could find is his classmates. Nagisa was still not with them so he asked them if they saw her.

"Oh I saw Nagisa-chan near the vendo machine. Maybe she's parched and decided to buy a drink while waiting for us." Fuwa said while pointing. Karma thanked the girl and run towards Nagisa's location. The next scene made his blood boil. He finally spotted Nagisa but she was with someone. She was with his archival: **Asano Gakushuu**!

Not only their distance that makes Karma's chest heavy but also their position! The strawberry blond bastard was holding Nagisa's hand with with one hand while the other is on her chin! How long have they been in that position? Without thinking, Karma marched towards them and snatched Nagisa away from Asano.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" The red head shouted as he pulled the blunette. He was so angry that he did not notice that he was putting too much force on the girl. Nagisa snapped from her thoughts and found herself against her best friend's chest. Karma's arms were protectively wrapped around her. She could instantly feel his overflowing bloodlust. She could sense trouble in the atmosphere.

 _'Oh no! Karma saw me and Asano together!'_ She could feel her heart might come on from her chest anytime soon.

"You should not pull a lady like that Akabane! She can get hurt from your rough actions!" Asano growled. He tried to pull Nagisa away from Karma but the red head slapped his hand away. Karma doesn't want any other man to touch her but him alone. Now Nagisa could feel the other man's bloodlust. She could not think properly because of the current situation.

"Don't tell me what to do and what not to do Mr. Chairman's son. Answer my question blondie!" He hissed as his embrace tightened. Nagisa's heart was racing.

 _'What if Asano-kun admits that we are now engaged! This is terrible! I must do something! But what?'_ She was really panicking.

"What is your problem Akabane? I was just checking if Nagisa is alright. I heard she was absent yesterday." Asano tried to remain calm even though he really want to punch Karma for being so harsh on Nagisa.

 _'Since when I've become so protective over a girl?'_ He realized. Before he only cared for himself and himself alone. He may fake his empathy towards others but deep inside he doesn't really care. This is something new to the young man.

"Wow I never thought it is your job to check the attendance of students. Who do you think you are? Our homeroom teacher." The red head mocked. He really wanted to slam the blond's face against a wall but since Nagisa is here, he'll just piss off the young man. He knows that he is doing a good job because Asano's bloodlust shows.

 _'Come on Mr. Perfect. Show your true color.'_ He smirked.

"Yes it is not my duty to check her attendance. But as the student council president it is my responsibility to make sure that the students are in good condition. I heard that Shiota-san was absent because she was sick. You should not treat her like that." Asano managed to answer Karma without showing that he is really annoyed. The red head retained his smirk.

"Thank you so much for teaching me good manners **Mr. Rank 2** " he replied emphasizing on the last part. That statement broke Asano's guard. Karma really knows how to make him feel inferior, just like his father. The young man gritted his teeth as the red head's smirk grew wider

 _'Let's see if you can still smirk like that once you found out that your best friend is my fiancée.'_ He thought and smirked as well. Nagisa seemed to read his thoughts and quickly pulled herself away from Karma's arms.

"Could you please two stop it! Karma please stop intimidating Asano-kun! He was just concern about me!" She shouted and positioned in between the two males. But it looks like she was defending Asano which made Karma's bloodlust rose more.

"Concern? Why on earth would he be concerned about you?" He answered the bluenette. Nagisa backed off a bit but quickly thought of a reply.

"B-because someone tried to bully me! T-that's right! Asano-kun defended me from them!" She is not a good liar but she silently prayed that Karma will believe her. Without waiting for the red hair's reaction, she turned to Asano who was now confused and bowed in apology.

"Please forgive Karma for his behavior and I would like to thank you for saving me." She said. Nagisa lifted her head a bit so that Asano can see her face.

Asano was confused why Nagisa said that to Karma.

 _'Why did she lie?'_ He thought. He was even more surprised when Nagisa bowed to him. Then the bluenette lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He felt like she was talking to her through her beautiful blue eyes. They were like pleading, begging him to play along. He paused a bit to allow himself to think.

 _'This is the perfect opportunity to break Akabane down! If I tell him now he'll be gone for good!'_ His brain reminded him. That is what he wants but his chest felt uncomfortable. It's like opposing his plan. He glanced once more on Nagisa's face who looked like she was about to cry at any point. He had finally decided his next action.

"No harm done so it's alright Shiota-san. Just be careful next time okay?" He forced a smile. He wanted to hit himself for wasting such a great opportunity but he did not want Nagisa to be upset.

Nagisa's face brightened and signed in relief.

"Yes I will Asano-kun, thank you again." She said and went Karma's side then pulled the young man away. Asano just stared at the two as they walk away from him.

He was about to leave too but Nagisa's head turned to him and mouthed a _'thank you'_ followed by a very sweet smile. Asano's heart stopped for a second. All his regrets were washed away by the bluenette's smile. He felt, wonderful. He went back to his own classroom as always but there was something different in him: _He was smiling._

* * *

Nagisa quickly drag Karma away from Asano as fast as she could. She thank God for letting Asano to play along with her lie. She shivered at the thought: _**It was her first time to lie her best friend**_! She felt guilty and it really bothers her but she convinced herself that it is for Karma's own good. _She hoped_.

Karma stopped walking making her stop as well.

"Why were you even alone in the first place? You know that our class is mistreated in this campus!" Karma said while restraining his own emotions. He was furious! Not to Nagisa but to himself! He felt useless again! He was not there to protect her and worst his rival was the one who stood up for her!

"I'm so sorry Karma! Sugino went to his baseball friends and Kayano asked me to go with her to the library but I refused. I wanted to buy us some drinks that's why I went to the vendo machine. Please forgive me Karma!" She hugged the red head and sobbed. She was telling the truth and lying at the same time. The story about their classmates and the vendo machine was true but her apology is not for that reason. She is apologizing indirectly for lying to her best friend.

Karma felt her guilt and embraced the bluenette. He doesn't want Nagisa to feel something like this. He doesn't want the girl he loves the most to cry because of him.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm sorry too for overeacting and for intimidating Asano. I'll make it up to you okay?" He patted the girls head and smiled. She hugged him tighter. He sighed and rested his head on the her head.

Suddenly they heard cameras clicking. They released each other and saw their classmates with teasing smiles.

"You two love birds can continue your romantic scene later once we returned to the classroom." Rio teased and took another photo. Everybody laughed making the two embarrassed. Their faces were bright red.

"R-rio-chan! Erase the pictures!" Nagisa tried to catch Rio but she quickly ran away. Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei appeared and ordered them to go back to their classroom. Nagisa was catching her breath when Karma rested his arm on her shoulders. She smiled at him and started their journey. While walking she handed him the strawberry milk carton and drank her blueberry yogurt drink. The two drank their drinks while going back to their classroom.

* * *

~At Asano Gakuho's office ~

The Chairman was facing the window again when the younger Asano came in.

"That was one scene you three made there. Good thing no one saw it Asano-kun." Chairman Gakuho started.

"It was just a misunderstanding Chairman. Akabane was just being protective that's all." He formally explained. His father turned to him and looked into his amethyst eyes.

"Misunderstanding? Does Akabane-kun know your relationship with Shiota-san?" He questioned but Asano can tell that his father already knows the answer. He knows everything, even the Class 3E's secret.

"No Chairman." He replied. Gakuho raised an eyebrow and sat on his swivel chair.

"I see, when will you spill it? When Shiota-san manages to break the engagement?" His voice was filled with sarcasm. Gakushuu really hates it when his father treats him like he is some ignorant creature.

"I have my plans Chairman. I'll make Shiota-san mine and destroy Akabane in the process. In fact Shiota-san was the one who lied to Akabane about our status. The more lies she tell to him, the more pain it will cause him once he found out everything." He smirked as he imagined how will Karma will react to Nagisa's lies.

The Chairman understood his plan and smirked like a devil.

"That sounds interesting. Do what you want Asano-kun. I just want the Takahashi group to sign the partnership." After that he dismissed the younger Asano. The strawberry blond boy went out with a dangerously confident smirk on his face.

 _'You're messing with the wrong person Akabane. I'll crush you and take everything that you adore.'_ He promised and went back to Class 3A.

* * *

The next morning Nagisa received a text from Karma saying that he'll meet her at the train station.

' _This is new. Usually I'm the one who text or call him to meet me at the station.'_ She thought and did her morning routines. After making sure that everything was turned off she went outside and locked their door. She was about to go out but she saw limousine in front of their gate. She went closer and the door opened revealing Asano Gakushu. Her eyes widened.

"Good morning Shiota-san." He greeted her. She nervously smiled at the young man.

"Good morning to you too Asano-kun. Why are here this early?" She asked him.

"I came here to escort you to school. I don't want my fiancée to just take the train and walk." He replied.

 _'Eeeehhhh? Escort me to school?'_ Nagisa screamed mentally. This is the first time that a guy volunteered himself to escort her. Yes Karma and Sugino walks her home but they are her friends. Asano is different, he is not her classmate and definitely they are not friends. She felt a little uncomfortable.

"Uhm thank you for the offer but I already promised that I will meet Karma at the train station." She said. Asano's blood boiled up upon hearing the red head's name.

 _'She rejected me for that low life creature? Does she know how many women are begging me to escort them?'_ He felt his pride was wounded. It was his first time to be rejected by a girl, most of the time he was the one rejecting them. And on top of it he prepared extra early just to male sure that he can make it before the girl goes to schools. That was too much effort for someone like him. But of course he hid his irritation from her.

"I understand, how about tomorrow? I'll call your mother to ask for her permission as well." He gently replied. Nagisa flinched a bit. He knows that she can't say no once her mother ordered her. He assumed that Nagisa is just a very obedient daughter and he'll use that obedience for his own advantage.

'Y-yeah sure. Tomorrow then. Thank you Asano-kun." She said and quickly dismissed herself from the awkward situation. But Nagisa noticed something from the young man.

 _'His skin is a bit pale that usual.'_ She thought and went on.

* * *

Asano went back inside the car and instructed the chauffeur to go straight to school. He spent the whole trip thinking of ways to make the bluenette fall for his charms.

Karma was already there when Nagisa arrived. The red head was there for almost an hour. He woke up early too and texted the girl to meet him. He said that he'll make it up to her so he's starting today. He'll make sure that he will protect Nagisa at all times.

"Good morning Shorty!" He greeted her. Nagisa was catching her breath because she ran her way to the station. She doesn't want to be late.

"G-good morning to you too Karma." She took a deep breath. There was something wrong with her that Karma couldn't figure out.

"Wow you're a little late than usual. What happened?" He asked. Nagisa quickly panicked and thought of an alibi for being late. She can't admit that Asano came to her house and offered to escort her to school. She is not yet ready to reveal everything to him.

"I-I just overslept. It was a bit colder this morning so I kinda slept a little longer." She chuckled nervously. _**Another lie**_. Karma wanted to ask her more but the train arrived and he forgotten to ask her. Nagisa was again relieved that Karma did not question any further but she felt really guilty for lying to him. What bothers her the most is that she knows that this just the _beginning_ and she will tell a lot more lies in the upcoming days.

 _ **'I hope Karma will forgive me.'**_ She silently prayed.

* * *

 **Author's note: Fangirls come out! Writing an Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fanfic while listening on a Karmagisa duet is heavenly! I found this song on YouTube and Karma laughs while singing! OMG I'm dying! (Drinks strawberry milk)**

 **Karma: geez you're getting crazier Yhan. (Snatches strawberry milk and drink)**

 **Author: Hey that's mine! Buy your own! Don't you know that it's difficult to go to the nearest convenience store because of the weather?**

 **Karma: so what? It's strawberry milk meaning it's mine. (Sticks out tongue)**

 **Author: I was supposed to buy blueberry but they ran out! Oh well disclaimer: I obviously do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu but I own that strawberry milk Karma!**

 **Karma: Don't forget to leave a review! (Finishes the content)**

 **Author: so bad! Huhuhu**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Falling in my own trap

"Good morning everyone! Someone told me that the assembly yesterday was for the preparation of the school's foundation day! And I also heard that they want our class to participate! Isn't that exciting?" Koro-sensei cheerfully greeted them. Nagisa attended the said assembly but she was not really paying attention because she was more focused on her current problem so the news surprised her as well.

 _'So that was Asano-kun was talking about uniting our classes.'_ She thought. The yellow octopus was about to say his plans but someone threw an anti-sensei at him making him flew away.

"Someone told you that or you were there spying on the assembly ne~ Koro sensei?" Karma appeared on the door with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

' _He really loves grand entrances.'_ The bluenette sweatdropped while looking at her bestfriend. They went to school together but Karma doesn't want to come in yet. He said that arriving earlier than usual could ruin his reputation.

"K-karma-kun why are late again! And I did not spy on during the assembly!" Koro-sensei denied but it was really obvious that he is lying. He was stuttering and sweating like crazy. Karma walked closer to him and his smirk grew wider. Nagisa knows that he is planning something bad.

"Really eh? Then what is this big yellow thing in ninja costume?" He fished out his phone and showed it to the octopus. Suddenly Koro-sensei jumped away from the red head. Then Karma realized that his phone was snatched away. He looked around to search for their teacher.

"Huh? Sensei please return my phone. Teachers should not steal their student's belongings." Karma said in an innocent tone. He really love to play around his teacher. In a blink of an eye his phone was back to his hand.

"I just confiscated your phone for a while, you know that you are not allowed to use phones during class hours." The octopus explained. Karma ignored him and checked on his phone. After a series of sliding and touching his phone, he once again turned his teacher with a devilish glare. The yellow octopus flashed a smile.

"I told you I wasn't there. You should not make up stories Karma-kun."

"You deleted my entire gallery Koro sensei? Good thing I always have a back up plan." Karma smirked. Suddenly Karasuma-sensei rushed in and swing a knife towards Korosensei. But of course he quickly dodge the attacks.

"Hey you! How many times do I have to tell you that you are not allowed to go to the assembly!" Karasuma-sensei growled. The yellow octopus raised his tentacles while trembling.

"I was here the whole time Karasuma-sensei! I swear-" the p.e. instructor cut him of by attacking again.

"Then tell me what is the meaning of this picture that I saw on my table?" He threw a picture in front of Koro sensei. The class stood up and examined the photo. It was Koro sensei on top of the assembly hall peeking on one of the windows. He was wearing his ninja costume. There are other pictures where a pink Koro sensei is seen to be peeking in the pool area. The class except for Nagisa and Karma glared at their teacher.

"Now, now class. Don't easily believe that picture! Maybe Karma's Photoshop skill is 9000 and he just want- yahhhh!" And the class started to attack him withtheir guns and knives.

"Liar!"

"Sneaky octopus!"

"Pervert!"

Some of the student's shouted while aiming for poor teacher. Karasuma-sensei joined them making Koro sensei fly outside and the class followed leaving Karma and Nagisa.

"Wow, that was better that I've expected." Karma chuckled. He went to the window and watched how his classmates assassinate their teacher. Then something hit his head making him to turn around.

"What was that for?" Nagisa just raised a brow and went to the window.

"Thanks to a certain someone our morning time is wasted." She said while gazing at her classmates while they are trying to catch Koro sensei. Karma chuckled and walked closer to her. Then he hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You're welcome Nagi~chan!" He said in a sing-song tone. Karma is always hugging her so she's used to it. She may feel awkward if other males try to hug her but Karma is different from the others. She always feel safe and secured under the red head's embrace.

"If I were you I would stop pulling pranks on other people. You'll never know when it's your turn to be pranked at. Remember: _**Karma's a bitch.**_ " She replied and leaned her cheek against the Karma's head. The red head smiled.

"But I am Karma." He replied and they both laughed. This one of his favourite moments. Even though they are not in a relationship, at least he can hug her like whenever he like and Nagisa won't feel awkward about it. He's already satisfied with this set up. Of course he secretly prayed for something more if luck was on his side. But now this is enough for him.

"Nyurufufufu~ now look what we have here. Isn't it a little too early for a lovey-dovey scene like that?" The two quickly turned to door's direction and saw a pink Korosensei with the rest of the class behind him. They all have that teasing smile on their faces. Nagisa quickly removed Karma's arm and waived her hand.

"No you got it all wrong!" She sweatdropped. Karma just stood ther like nothing happened.

"That's not what we saw right class?" Korosensei teased and her classmates nodded in unison. The yellow octopus turned to Nakamura and the blond smirked. Karma sensed something that she's up to something that is not good but he remained cool in front of them.

"We got it all wrong? Then can you two care to explain what is the meaning of this picture?" Nakamura showed the picture of them during their journey down the mountain. Their eyes widened.

' _Damn Nagisa's right! Karma is a bitch!_ ' He thought.

"Wow Nagisa-chan I never thought that you would be so secretive." Kayano teased. The blunette blushed.

"P-please don't think of something else! Karma just wanted to help me! We're just friends! Nothing more, nothing less." She stuttered while defending herself.

 _Meanwhile an imaginary spear with the label "friendzone" strucked against the red head's body._

' _First blood!'_ The boys thought.

"Are you sure you're just friends? Friends don't hug each other like lovers" It was now Fuwa's turn to intimidate the bluenette.

"Of course not-" Nagisa answered right away.

 _A ray of light shone upon Karma.._.

"He is not just my friend, he is my best friend." Nagisa continued.

 _The light disappeared and another imaginary spear with the label "Bestfriend zone" strucked through Karma's body. He felt that his body is about to collapse at ant point._

 _'Double kill!'_ The boys sweat dropped.

"Okay final question: have you ever seen yourself being more than bestfriends with him?" Nakamura finally threw the killer question. The classroom was dead silent at they wait for Nagisa to answer.

Few moments later the bluenette nervously chuckled.

"Don't be like that Rio-chan! It's weird to think of those things about us. Loving your best friend in a romatic way? Impossible!" She answered.

 _A giant imaginary spear with the label "impossible" strucked through Karma's poor body. He was emotionally dying._

 _'Nagisa-chan is savage! She went on a killing spree!'_ The boys mentally screamed all together.

 **(A/N: Gamers will understand ;))**

The bluenette was about to turn to Karma's direction but the red head immediately rushed outside the classroom. All of class 3E's students knew the reason behind his sudden walking out. Everyone, except for a certain blue head.

"Why did Karma go? He looks sick or something." She asked out loud. The class including Korosensei sweat dropped at her.

' _She is more than dense!_ ' They thought all together.

~few hours later~

Karma did not return after walking out that morning. Nagisa was very worried but confused because it's like she's the only one who doesn't know what happened to the red head.

"I wonder what happened to Karma." The bluenette thought out loud while packing her stuff. It was dismissal and everyone was about to go home as well.

' _She's still clueless? Poor Karma.'_ The class sweatdropped. Kayano and Kanzaki went to her.

"Hey Nagisa-chan are you free today? We saw a really newly opened cake shop near the plaza. Wanna come with us?" Kayano asked. She wasabout to say yes but interupted because tye smartphone on her pocket vibrated. She took it out and saw her mother was calling. She immediately anwered the call.

" **Nagisa go home right after class."** The bluenette was not given a chance to speak because Hiromi hanged up right after saying that. She took a deep breath and turned to her friends.

"I love to, but mom called that I should go home now. Sorry I'll go with you next time." She said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh it's okay. Let's just visit the shop when we're finally complete. There's no need to rush so for now let's just go home together." Kanzaki said and the other two nodded in agreement.

-Shiota Residence-

"Good evening dear! Did you miss us?" Nagisa's eyes widened upon opening the door of their apartment. Yuji Takahashi and Hitomi Takahashi together her mother, Hiromi warmly greeted the bluenette.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi. It's nice to see you again." She quickly bowed her head. The old couple laughed at their granddaughter. The smile on their faces were the same as it was during their first encounter. Nagisa kept her guard up so that she won't be that surprised just like the last time.

"My sweet grandchild you are so polite! Please call just grandma and grandpa. You are our only granddaughter so we would love to hear those words coming from you." Hitomi said in a sweet tone. It seemed honest to Nagisa's opinion but of course she has to take some precautions. The bluenette lifted her head and smiled at them.

"Okay, if that's what yoy want grandma-" turning to Yuji. " and grandpa." The two pulled her in an embrace.

"We are so happy Nagisa-chan!" Hitomi exclaimed. Hiromi was just staring at her daughter. Her eyes are like saying 'don't you dare mess up.' Nagisa gulped. After that little embrace, they all sat down and the two asked how was the bluenette was doing. Her answers were a bunch of 'I'm good', 'fine' and 'it's okay'. She is really okay though, her mind was occupied by a certain red head. She is still very worried about her best friend.

 _ **"So Nagisa-chan, how are things with you and Gakushuu Asano?**_ " Yuji asked. Her thoughts about Karma were washed away and replaced by a boy with strawberry blond hair with matching amethyst eyes.

"We're in good condition." She answered shortly. Hitomi raised a brow. Her wavelength is changing.

"Can you elaborate the term ' _in good condition'_? Are you two talking to each other at school? Has he already asked you out? Do you like him now?" She piled her up with questions. The bluenette felt like she was interrogated or something.

"T-talking in school? Uhm yes we talked last assembly. He asked me if he can escourt me to school every morning and-"

"Oh he asked to escourt you? He is really a gentleman. Did you accept his offer?" It was now Hiromi's turned to interrogate her. Nagisa knows that if she answered no, she's more than sure that her mother would beat the hell out of her. Also from the looks of her grandparents, they are also expecting a positive answer.

"Yes mom, he'll pick me up tomorrow morning." She replied. The adults smiled widely at her

"Excellent decision my dear granddaughter! We feel bad for not considering your feelings towards Asano's son but it seems that you two are really meant for each other!" Yuji chuckled.

 _'You feel bad for not considering my feelings? To which part of you is really feeling bad about me?'_ She mentally screamed. She just remained silent until her grandparents bid good bye.

"Nagisa-chan sleep early okay? We don't want Asano-kun to wait for so long!" Her mother was more thatn happy today. The bluenette just sighed and went to her bedroom. She was exhausted from this evenings event and sleep is her only friend.

~The next day~

 **Unknown number: good morning Shiota-san? I'll be there around 7:00.**

 **-Gakushuu Asano**

That message was Nagisa's alarm clock. She was a bit disappointed because she was expecting a good morning message from Karma but it seems that he is still not feeling well. She just left a message in case Karma decides to go to her house.

To Karma: Good morning Karma! How are you feeling today? See you at school. :)

After that she stood up to prepare for something.

Few minutes later she heard someone knocked at their door. Good thing the bluenette was already done with everything because she's more than sure who's at their door. Hiromi was the one who opened it for her.

"A wonderful morning to you Mrs. Shiota. I would like to escort your lovely daughter to school. Is she ready to leave? If not I'm more than willing to wait for her." Gakushuu Asano politely greeted the bluenette's mother. Hiromi smiled at him.

"Good morning to you too Asano-kun. Nagisa-chan is ready to leave now. I'll just call her okay? Do you want something to drink?" The woman offered but he declined so she kust went to call her daughter. Few minutes later she returned with Nagisa following her.

"Good morning Shiota-san! You look beautiful today." He complimented making her blush.

"Good morning Asano-kun." She shyly replied. The two bid their goodbyes to Hiromi and went outside. Nagisa saw the same limo from yesterday. The strawberry blond boy opened the limo's door for her and they went in. Nagisa was very nervous. She remembered the events last assembly. She remembered all the lies that she started.

"So Shiota-san, how are you?" Asano broke the silence. Nagisa turned her head to the blond who was seating comfortably at the right side of the limo.

"I'm good Asano-kun." She answered.

"I see." The boy move a little closer to the bluenette. Nagisa gasped as he grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I don't want to be that straightforward but it keeps on bugging me. Why did you lie to Akabane-san? Please tell me." Amethyst eyes meets her blue ones as the young man speak. Nagisa wanted to look away but her body wouldn't cooperate. It was like she was caught in Asano's captivating gaze.

"Honestly Asano-kun, I don't want my classmates to know yet about our engagement. I'm sorry for bringing you into this but I beg you to keep it as well. I'm not ready to tell them but when I am, I will personally do it." After saying that she just found herself crying on the young man's shoulder with his arms around her. Asano felt bad for making the girl cry so he subconsiously pulled her to his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Shhh, don't cry Shiota-san. I'm also sorry for bringing this topic up. I will keep this secret until you are ready, I promise." He whispered to her ears as he tightened the embrace.

 _Asano Gakushuu never felt this kind of feeling before. He was never guilty for other people's suffering but here he is apologizing to low life E class student. Another is he that it felt so right to hug her. Her scent was intoxocating, her petite body fitted perfectly in his arms and her warm soft skin makes him not let her go forever._

 _Nagisa Shiota was under the arms of her class' oblivious rival. Her mind was telling her that it was wrong but it felt so right. She felt so secured, so protected._ _ **It felt like, like Karma's embrace.**_

She lifted her head and smiled at the boy.

"Thank you Asano-kun."

"You're always welcome Shiota-san." He smiler back making the girl blush a little.

"Uhm you can call me on my given name Asano-kun." She shyly said. Asano was surprised, he always wanted to ask if he can call her on her given name.

"Alright, Nagisa-chan. But please call me Gakushuu. It would be unfair if I address you so casually yet you on the other hand address me formally." He suggested. The bluenette nodded in agreement.

"Sure Gakushuu-kun!" The both laughed and talked about other things during their journey. Asano wanted to escort Nagisa up to the E class refused because it will draw too much attention plus it may cause suspicion. They agreed to escort her at the foot of the mountain. The strawberry blond boy about to go out to open the door for the her but Nagisa pulled his blazer.

"Wait Gakushuu-kun. I have to give you something." She said and dug into her bag. Asano went back to his seat and patiently waited for her. To his surprise Nagisa took out a lunchbox and handed it to him. His forehead narrowed.

"Well I saw that you're bit pale and my teacher said that we get that complexion from not eating breakfast so I've decided to make you one. Accept it as thank you for keeping our secret and for the ride." She blushed and bowed her head.

Asano was speechless. Yes it was true that sometime he skipped breakfast due to his busy schedule but he never thought that someone would notice it. And what's more surprising is she voluntarily made it just for him. He never felt so special all his life! No one ever volunteered to prepare food for him out of concern. Their maids do that because it is their duty. Nagisa was the only person. He was truly touched by a simple breakfast bento.

"Thank you so much Nagisa-chan." That was all he managed to say. After that he opened the door for Nagisa and the bluenette started to go to to her classroom. Asano stared at her until he can no longer see her. Then he went back to the limo and instructed the chauffeur to head to the main campus. He spent the remaining minutes of his trip staring at the lunch box that Nagisa gave.

 _'No wonder Akabane loves her so much '_ He smiled genuinely.

* * *

 **Author's note: Oh my I am so sorry for keeping you waiting!School work is so tiring! How I wish christmas vacation will step in soon. Thanks for your patience!**

 **Asano: I'm a bit satisfied with my appearance in this chapter so I'll volunteer to do the disclaimer: Yhanrah Shinaide a.k.a Yhan does not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. This is just a fanfiction and I hope that Nagisa will be mine.**

 **Author: Hey what's with the add on?**

 **Asano: *ignores author* don't forget to leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hi again minna-san! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated for so long due to my busy school life but now I'm here! Also I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of our beloved teachers for all their sacrifices! Happy Teacher's Day!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Asano's Fiancée

Since Asano Gakushuu was too early today, he decided to stay at the school cafeteria to eat the breakfast Nagisa prepared for him.

The smile on his face could not be wiped away as he opened the food container.

Inside was curry rice topped with a sunnyside up egg, some fresh vegetable salad, and a homemade blueberry boat tart. The aroma of the food made his mouth water.

Without further delay he dug into his food. It was way better compared to the ones their chefs prepared for them. And on top of that it was made especially for him.

' _Nagisa-chan will make a great wife!'_ He thought and continued enjoying his meal. This is probably the best breakfast he ever had. He was too focused on savouring the bluenette's cooking that he did not notice that his minio-friends are already there

"Well good morning Asano-kun! It's a surprise to see you eat your breakfast here." Koyama said. Asano remained cool though he was really shocked and glared at the biology freak

"Why am I not allowed to eat breakfast here?" He simply said and resumed eating. The other Virtuosos sat beside their leader.

"What is this the first time you saw a genius eating?" Asano asked in annoyance. These four stupi-students are interrupting his meal.

"That bento came from a girl right?" Teppei Araki smirked. Asano raised a brow at him as he took his final bite. It would have been a wonderful dining experience if these men didn't show up.

"What makes you say that?" He dared. The young men smirked and they moved closer to him and they examined the empty food container.

"Well first of all it's a girly container. We all know that you will never own something as girly as this." Tomoya Seo said. Asano did not respond telling them to go on. It was true, the container is a baby blue colored one with flower designs.

"Second, you cannot make a excuse that you were late that's why you ate your breakfast here. You rather skip breakfast than arrive late." Koyama added. It was a lame reason to Asano's opinion.

"And lastly, you forgot to remove this little note on the lid of your container Mr. President" Ren teased as he waived the lid of the container. There was really a little note on it. Asano quickly snatched the lid and read the note.

 _ **"Don't make skipping breakfast a habit. You'll need the energy for your busy day. Good luck :)"**_

Asano sighed in relief that Nagisa did not write her name on the paper. The four students grinned at him.

"What's with the smile Mr. President? Someone's strucked by cupid's bow." Asano did not notice that he was smiling as he read Nagisa's note. He mentally slapped himself to snap out. He took a deep breath before showing his signature smirk.

"Guess there's point in hiding it. Yeah you guys are right. _**My fiancee prepared that bento for me**_." He ran his fingers through his strawberry blond hair and sat comfortably. Announcing Nagisa as his fiancee gave him a sense of fulfillment. Of course he cannot reveal it now but that's enough for him. The other Virtousos' eyes widened.

"FIANCEE?" They shouted in unison. That caught the attention of other students. They started whispering to one another about what they had heard.

"He already has a fiancee? Why!"

"Who is that woman! How dare she steal Asano-sama!"

"I heard that Asano-sama's breakfast was made by her. I bet she placed some love potion in it!"

"He never accepted the bentos I made for him! I want to know who's that girl!"

Asano ignored their comments and walked towards his classroom. Soon he will announce who she really is. He can't wait for their reactions, especially for a certain red head.

~E Class Mountain~

Nagisa was half her way up to the mountain when someone pulled her. She was about punch the person only to find out that is Karma Akabane.

"Aww~ Nagi-chan wanted to hurt me. So mean." He said in a childish tone. The bluenette's face brightened.

"Karma! I was so worried about you! What happened to you? Are you feeling okay? Why did you leave so suddenly? Why are you not replying my messages?" She jumped at the red head and quickly hugged him.

"Whoa! Hold your horses mother! I know I'm a genius but I can only answer one question at a time!" He chuckled and hugged her as well. Nagisa glared at him.

"I'm serious Karma Akabane!" She whined and pouted her lips." The boy just laughed a messed with her blue hair.

"I'm alright now so you don't have to worry." He assured her. He was telling the truth.

Yes, yesterday he was truly affected by what Nagisa said but he then realized that this is one of the consequences of keeping his feelings. He has no right to assume that Nagisa will feel the same towards him. It really hurts but he has to endure everything until he mustered all he the courage that he needs to confess to her.

Since they don't want their classmates to see them in an awkward situation like yesterday, they decided to continue their journey to the E class building.

Nothing special happened that morning, they had regular classes and another failed assassination attempt. The only difference is that Yuma Isogai and Meg Kataoka were absent today. Karasuma-sensei said that they went to a meeting at the main classmates silently prayer that the two will be alright. The last time they went to a meeting was when someone coated their seats with glue and it took ages before they were able to remove it.

The class decided to have lunch inside the room and plan another assassination attempt. Their plan was to tell Korosensei that they will have another play at the main campus and he will be the lead star. They will tie him up and assassinate him while rehearsals. The yellow octopus is currently in Hawaii for a bag of macadamia nuts.

Lunch time was almost over when Isogai and Meg came. Maehara quickly checked his best friend for any signs of bullying and harassment but surprisingly he found none. The girls did the same thing to Meg and found nothing as well.

"Whoa you two made it here unharmed? Is it the end of the world already? I thought Korosensei will blow the planet up by March! Is it moved today?" Okajima exclaimed. The others were thinking of the same thing. Being able to stay at the main campus for that long and go back unharmed is literally a miracle!Everybody except for Nagisa's group who was seating near the window bugged their class representative about what happened at the main campus.

"Can you guys calm down? Well the main reason why we managed to be there unnoticed is that they were so focused on something else." Isogai started.

"Really? To what they are so focused about?" Yada asked. The bluenette fished out a carton of blueberry yogurt drink and took a sip while listening to her classmates' conversation.

"It's not a what, it's a _who_. Based on what we've heard Gakushuu Asano was spotted eating breakfast at the cafeteria this morning. The other Virtosous questioned him and he revealed the his breakfast was prepared by his fiancee. Now everybody especially the girls are busy investigating who that girl is." Meg explained.

"That brat already has a fiancee?" Maehara shouted.

"Who would even like that arrogant jerk?" Nakamura added.

"I bet that the girl is forced to marry that tangerine punk." Terasaka hissed.

"I pity her who ever she is." Kayano joined and a lot was heard from the students.

Nagisa was choked from her drink and coughed. Her face was all red and was holding her chest due to the sudden pain. Her friends turned to her to attend her. Sugino gave her a bottle of water while Kayano rubbed her back. Karma on the other hand, snatched the milk carton from the bluenette's hand.

"How dare you hurt my Nagi-chan?" He growled at it as if it's a living thing. Nagisa recovered from choking and looked at him like he's an idiot.

"You look stupid Karma. Give me back my drink now." She said and tried to retrieve the drink but the red head moved it away from her reach.

"No can do miss! This thing is guilty of attempted murder so I'll punish it by sucking all its content." Karma said and quickly sipped the drink. Nagisa's eyes widened and quick took the carton back. Without thinking, she placed the straw in her mouth and took a sip only to find out that it was already empty.

"Waaaahhhhh you big red thief! You drank it all!" She whined at him. Karma smirked and took the carton again.

"You're right! It is empty!" He said in a surprised tone and placed the straw in his mouth. He was focused on teasing Nagisa that he did not notice the class sweat dropped while observing him.

 _"Is he really that desperate that he used a poor blueberry milk carton just to have an indirect kiss with Nagisa?"_ They wanted to say but too afraid to do so. Then Terasaka placed his arms on Karma's shoulder and laughed full of mockery.

"Who would have thought that a smart person like you would do such a desperate act? Seriously Akabane?" He teased the red head. Karma bowed his head a bit to hide his embarrassed flushed face.

"What happened to your tongue dude? If you only grow those balls of yours, you won't settle for an indi-" the brown haired man waa cut off when Karma grabbed his collar and dragged him to the corner of the room. A very dark and dangerous auras was radiating through Karma's body. Terasaka was about to remove his collar from the boy's grip but stopped when the red head repeatedly hit his stomach with his knee until the brown head lost his consciousness. The class sweatdropped and ignored the two.

Nagisa on the other hand was busy computing her allowance if she brought enough money for another carton of blueberry milk. But unfortunately it was not enough. She was teary-eyes when she felt her phone vibrated. She took it out and saw a message from Gakushuu Asano.

 _ **AG: Can we meet after class? I would like to discuss something with you.**_

Nagisa used the code name 'AG' for Asano Gakushuu just in case someone borrows her did the same thing to his phone.

She quickly replied to his message.

-Class 3A-

It was lunchtime but Asano decided to have his lunch inside the classroom. The news about him having a fiancee spread throughout the campus like wildfire. Girls are oblivious in finding out who the mysterious girl is. Some even decided to team up with one another to form a group to investigate. The strawberry blond haired boy secretly thank that Nagisa is in the E Class or else something might happen to her.

Since he was more than sure that the news already reached the E Class mountain, Asano sent a message to the bluenette so he could properly explain the situation. He is not afraid that Nagisa might be mad for spilling their secret. He is just concerned that she might see himself as being not trustworthy and it may affect his original plans.

 _ **'Time to start phase two'**_ he devilishly smirked and checked his phone.

 _ **Mirai: Sure I'll meet you after class.**_

'Mirai' is a Japanese word for 'future'. It seems appropriate as Nagisa's nickname since she is his fiancee and the ticket to his freedom from the claws of his father.

Asano replied that he'll pick her up where he escorted her right after school. Then he sent a message to his personal chauffeur stating that pick him at a different place. Few minutes later another message came.

 _ **Mirai: Sure. See you :)**_

It was a short message but it was enough to make the young man smile. He may not admit it but he feels comfortable to be with the blue haired girl. She's not like other girls that are noisy, overreacting and too straightforward. Her being shy, sweet and innocent makes her very attractive.

"Mirai" Someone spoke from behind. Asano snapped out from his thoughts and his his phone. He turned around and saw the other virtousos with a very annoying smirk plastered on their faces.

"Mirai means future right? So Asano-kun tell us, is that your fiancee you're texting a while ago" Seo asked. Asano ignored him as if he didn't hear a thing.

"Oh come one Asano-kun. We won't tell anyone who your fiancee is so why hide it from us?" Ren Sakakibara pulled a chair and sat near the blond boy. Again, Asano didn't not bother to look at the poet but instead opened his laptop and typed something about school.

"And what would I gain if I tell you?" He asked while typing. The other four virtosous were silent for a moment trying to think for a reason.

"Uhm we could protect her and her identity."Finally Koyama managed to think of one. Asano raised a brow.

"Did I ask for your help? I can take care of her by myself." He remembered his encounter with Karma Akabane last assembly. He hated the way the red head held her. It was silently saying that the bluenette belongs only to him. Soon Akabane will be the one feeling this. He will feel the pain and suffering of seeing the person you adore with someone else.

"Uhm Asano-kun?" Teppei nervously said. The blond boy glared at him.

"What?" He growled. He was releasing a very menacing aura. The four gulped and did not dare to say a thing. They know that talking back to Asano Gakushuu at this state is a very bad idea.

The tension subsided when a teacher came inside their classroom.

"Asano-kun, the chairman would like to speak with you at his office." He left after saying that. The strawberry blond boy stood up and walk outside as well. The four remaining virtuosos sighed in relief.

"Damn it looks like Mr. President got it bad." Seo commented. The other nodded in agreement.

"Always lost in his thoughts, check." Teppei adjusted his eyeglasses while saying that.

"Being selfless and overprotective towards a person, check." Koyama added. They felt a shiver on their spines as they recall Asano's very dark aura. It was like he will do anything for his fiancée.

"And last but not the least-" Ten paused and looked at his fellow virtuoso. They all smirked like they have one thing in mind.

"He smiles without any evil plan in mind." They said in unison.

-Time skip brought to you by Ms. Immunity-

The bell rang signalling that the day has finally ended. The students of Class 3E began to fix their things. Terasaka's gang and a few others already left while the others stayed to talk about their day's experience. Korosensei bid his goodbye fast because he will catch a concert at Macao while Karasuma-sensei excused himself for a meeting with the Ministry of Defense. Bitch-sensei went to the spa for a little pampering. Few minutes later a certain red head came inside the room.

"Well look who finally decided to show up. What's wrong Karma? Forgot something?" Nakamura teased him. He skipped three periods today so the class thought he went home already. He ignored the blond and went straight to Sugino and Kaede.

"Where's Nagisa?" He asked. The two did not answer him and looked around searching for the blue head. It was very obvious that they not know her location.

"You're late lover boy. She quickly went out after hearing the bell. Seems like she's in a hurry or something." Maehara tapped Karma's shoulder. The red head's brow furrowed. Nagisa knows that he will come back after class so that they can walk home together.

He checked his phone for any message from her but found none. ' _Why didn't she wait for me?_ ' He thought. It was very evident that he is really pissed off. Everyone inside the room can feel his annoyance. They gulped as they felt the dangerous aura the red devil is emitting. None tried to speak in fear for his own life. Fortunately a brave Yuriko Kanzaki decided to speak to the fuming devil.

"Maybe her mom asked her to go home right after class just like the last time. I saw her texting someone during break." Kanzaki said.

 _'Thank God Kanzaki is here!'_ They thought as Karma's bloodlust begins to subside a bit.

Karma took a deep breath to calm himself. She might be right, Nagisa is a very obedient daughter. Sometimes her obedience is scaring him. What if that crazy woman suddenly decided to order his bluenette to marry someone? By just imagining it makes his blood boil again. He could kill a person when that happen. He hopes that it will not of course.

"She left us again? Aww~ but I want tp visit the newly opened sweet shop today! My cravings are killing me!" Kayano whined like a seven year old.

"Why don't, we visit it now? I heard that since it's their first week they have a promo for groups!" Isogai suggested. When it comes to promos and discounts, you can always rely on president poverty. The others nodded in agreement.

"How about you Karma? Want to come with us?" Okuda asked. The others are expecting that he will decline the invitation since Nagisa is not coming along but to their surprise, the red head nodded.

"Yeah sure. I'll buy some brownies for Nagisa." He just said.

 _'Still Nagisa.'_ They thought and went out together and walked their way to the newly opened sweet shop.

 _Little did anyone know that it was the same sweet shop where Asano invited Nagisa..._

* * *

 **Author's note: yeah another cliff hanger!**

 **Karma: Hey Yhan! I've notice that you're writing a lot about that jerk more than me! Explain yourself!**

 **Asano: Why are you asking Akabane? Insecure that Yhan is on my side?**

 **Karma: the author is on your side? Dream on dude! I bet she has something really wonderful for me and my Nagisa-chan.**

 **Author: Can you two please be quiet! If you don't shut up I'll give Nagisa to Okajima!**

 **Both: *zips their mouths***

 **Author: Good. Thank you for your never ending patience! Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, this is just a fanfiction.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I'm alive! Whoooo! Thank you so much for the support and patience readers! Here is the 9th chapter. Enjoy reading and please let me know what you think about it by leaving a review!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Exposed

Right after the bell rang, a little bluenette immediately rushed her way out of the classroom. She was really in a hurry because she doesn't want anyone to notice her leave. Her classmates are probably fixing their stuff first before leaving. Aside from rushing, she also took a different route on her way down the mountain. This is not the usual route that the class 3E takes when going when. The path was a bit far compared to her original route, but she did all these just to make sure that no one can see her...

 _No one can see her meeting her class' formidable rival._

She felt guilt ran through her system but she did her best to ignore it.

 _'I'm not doing anything bad right?'_ She assured herself. But it didn't help her ease her burden.

Soon she found herself near the foot of the mountain and instantly spotted the strawberry blond haired boy. She waived at him and raced down.

"S-sorry to keep y-you waiting Asa- I mean Gakushuu-kun." She said while panting.

"It's fine Nagisa-chan. I just got here so there's nothing to worry about." He flashed a genuine smile. She smiled at him and they went to the limo.

Asano Gakushuu handed her a bottle of water.

"Here, you must be exhausted from going down from that mountain." He said. Nagisa blushed and took the bottle. Asano Gakushuu is not the type of person who shows concern on a regular basis. Every time she see him she always notice his serious and mischievous face like he's planning something bad. Her instinct is telling her that she should always keep her guard up when he's with her.

Asano used his peripheral vision to gaze at the bluenette who is currently drinking the water. She looked a bit haggard due to the fact that she came down from a mountain but he couldn't help notice something: _she is very beautiful._ Every action she made was done perfectly in his eyes. Her hair matches with her eyes and pale skin. Based on Nagisa's hairstyle during their dinner and her present one, he concluded that any style looks gorgeous on her. He subconsciously gulped as some water droplets accidentally slipped from her lush pink lips. It was like inviting him to kiss her. She had been studying with him at the same school for almost three years and he didn't even notice her goddess-like existence? He mentally punched himself for wasting so much time. But of course during those time he was still busy keeping his good standing in order to please his manipulative father.

"Uhm Gakushuu-kun, what is it that you want to to discuss with?" Nagisa's question interrupted the young man's thoughts. He cleared his throat before answering the bluenette.

"You'll find out once we get there. By the way, the breakfast you made for me was so good. I don't know you're that good." He moved a little closer. Nagisa removed her bag between them so he could move more.

"Thank goodness you like it. Maybe I'll make you one again some other time." She shyly said and bowed her head. She was so adorable to Gakushuu's sight. He grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. His face was dangerously near hers.

"I'll look forward to that. But it would be better if you're there to eat with me." He whispered to her ears. Nagisa felt a rapid flow of blood rushed to her face. She knows that her face could now compete with Karma's hair. He was about to say something but interrupted by Asano's chauffeur.

"Young Master we have now arrived." He announced. Nagisa sighed in relief when the young man removed his hand from hers and went out to open for her then escorted her inside the cake shop. His chauffeur drove the limo away because Asano Gakuho is going somewhere.

"This place is new right?" She asked the young man. He smiled at her and nodded.

 _'This must be the cake shop Kaede and Kanzaki was talking about.'_ She thought and felt slight guilt run through her. She immediately left their classroom without saying a word. Yesterday she promised that she'll go with them but look where she is right now. Her guilt is slowly killing her.

Asano Gakushuu noticed her silence but instead of asking her, he handed Nagisa the menu. It was the best way to pull her from her thoughts without intimidating her.

"Order anything you like, my treat." He said with a quick wink. The girl's face brightened and focused on scanning the menu.

"Yey they have a blueberry yougurt frappé!" The bluenette cheered. Asano's heart skipped a beat.

' _My god she is so cute!'_ He thought and smiled at the girl beside him. Nagisa is starting to be comfortable with the blond.

"You like blueberry drinks Nagisa-chan?" He asked. The bluenette nodded and turned the next page of the menu.

"I'm really a fan of blueberry products. Unfortunately a red head stole my drink during lunchbreak." She replied and her aura changed a bit. It darkened a bit but not too terrifying. The orange head knows that she is talking about Karma and it makes his blood boil but he's also curious what happened earlier.

"What do you mean stole your drink? What happened?" He asked.

Asano was expecting that Nagisa would not tell him but to his surprise, the girl ranted to him about how her stupid best friend took her precious drink when she choked from it.

An imaginary irked mark appeared on his head. He knows that Karma did that stunt just to have an indirect kiss with the unsuspecting bluenette.

" _That sneaky red fox."_ A very dark and menacing aura started to come out from him but he quickly calmed himself because he might scare Nagisa. A waiter served some water for them and asked for their orders. Nagisa ordered a slice of tropical cheesecake paired with blueberry yougurt frappe while Asano ordered sachertorte and cappucino. The waiter left after that.

"But the real reason why I choked is that I heard from my classmates that the student council president admitted that he already has a fiancée. _Can you care to explain Ga-ku-shuu-kun?_ " Nagisa said in a very deep and serious tone. Asano Gakushuu felt a snake slithered around his neck. Cold sweat run through his skin and he felt his heart pounded like crazy. He was about to respond but the waiter came back with their orders.

"Wow they look delicious!" Nagisa's aura changed instantly and returned to it's normal one. On the other hand, Asano was still dumbfounded. He drank the nearby glass of water to calm himself up.

 _'Maybe it was just my imagination. Nagisa-chan is too sweet to be like that.'_ He assured himself and acted like nothing happened.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Nagisa-chan. I never intended to broadcast it to the entire school. But let me assure you that I never mentioned your name to anyone." He explained in an apologetic tone. Nagisa pouted her lips and turned away from the blond acting like she's upset.

"Okay I forgive you! But you owe me another slice of cake!" She joked and started eating her cheesecake. Asano was expecting that Nagisa would be upset or something. Good thing she isn't.

"Is that all? No problem Nagisa-chan! If you want I can buy you a cake everyday." He replied. His statement startled the bluenette making her waive hand.

"No I was just joking!" She squirmed making the boy looked so cute and adorable in Gakushuu's eyes. He can't help but smile every time they are together.

"You ordered cappuccino, that's a pretty mature flavor." She commented and took a sip of her blueberry yoghurt frappé.

He took a sip from his drink before answering.

"Coffee is very delicious. And they say it's the drink for the gods." He replied. Nagisa gave him a weird look making Asano frown.

 _'Did I say anything wrong?'_ He questioned himself.

"What's wrong Nagisa-chan. Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked her. She blushed a bit then suddenly she pouted her lips and used it to point at his lips. Blood instantly rushed through Asano's face.

' _What does this mean? Is she going to kiss me? I never expect her to do the first move!'_ He was really confused with the bluenette's actions causing him not to think properly. Another first time for the young Asano. Usually he is well composed no matter how difficult the situation is.

He fliched a bit when he felt the bluenette's hand touching his chin making him turn to her direction. Nagisa's face move closer to the strawberry blond boy's making him really uncomfortable.

Few seconds later he felt something soft brushing his lips...

 _Actually it was a handkerchief._

"Who would have thought that the ace among the aces drinks like a child." Nagisa giggled and wiped the cream foam from Asano Gakushuu's lips.

* * *

 **(Author: someone is thinking about something else :P)**

* * *

Embarrassed from his own thoughts, Asano snatched the handkerchief from the bluenette's hand and wiped his mouth.

"You should have told me. I can wipe it off myself." He hissed while avoiding eye contact with girl.

' _This person is too prideful to accept his imperfection.'_ Nagisa sweatdropped. She was about to continue eating her cake when her phone rang. She checked it and saw her mother's number.

"It's mom, I'll just answer this and afterwards I'll go to the washroom." She excused herself and left. Gakushuu sighed in relief right after that.

 _'Damn that was so embarrassing! Why am I thinking things!'_ Mentally wanted to punch himself.

* * *

 **(Korosensei: this, my students is the perfect example of the term 'wishful thinking'!**

 **Author: buzz off octopus!**

 **Korosensei: but Yhan-chan I am not a bee-*author throws anti-sensei knife* nyahh!)**

* * *

Then the young man's attention fell on the handkerchief on his hand. It was Nagisa's own handkerchief. He felt his cheeks warming up as the memories of earlier's event flashed in his thoughts. The bluenette's left hand was holding his chin while the other is wiping off the cream from his lips. Her face was uncomfortably near his. He really wanted to thank her for doing that but his own pride took over him.

 _ **"Well, well~look who we have here."**_ Asano's face lost blood right after hearing that.

' _What are you doing here_ _ **KARMA AKABANE!'**_ he wanted to shout.

~At the washroom~

Hiromi Shiota was more than delighted when she found out that her daughter was with Gakushuu Asano. She just called to check if Nagisa is about to go home but since she's with the young man, the bluenette's curfew was magically waived off. The woman even asked her to go home late! Sometimes Nagisa could not understand how an adult's brain works.

After that she went to the washroom to pee. She was about to exit the cubicle when she heard someone spoke.

"This place is so beautiful! It's such a waste that Nagisa-chan is not with us."

"Yeah too bad. I hope she can come with us soon."

' _It's Kaede-chan and the others! What are they doing here?'_ She started to panic. Nagisa opened the door of the cubicle to confirm her suspicion and she was right. She saw Kayano, Kanzaki, Nakamura, Kataoka and Okuda.

' _This is really bad! I can't let them see me and Gakushuu together! I'm so dead!'_ She can feel her heart pounding fast due to her nervousness. Her heart almost jumped away when she felt her phone vibrated from her pocket. She immediately took it out and wanted to jump for joy.

Gakushuu was calling her!

~Few minutes before~

Karma, together with Kayano, Sugino, Okuda, Kanzaki, Nakamura, Kataoka, Maehara, and Isogai walked their way to the café/sweet shop. The location of the café is a bit hidden unlike other cafés but according to a certain pudding-eating green head, the taste of their pastries is heavenly. Aside from the delicious desserts, the class ikemen informed them that they have an opening promo for groups. Karma was just focused on his phone, waiting for his belover best friend to send him a message. Once they reached the café, the girls excused themselves and went to the washroom.

"You guys look for a seat while we're in washroom to freshen up. Going down from that mountain is really tiring." Nakamura said/ordered and left the boys.

They sweatdropped and started looking for a seat. There weren't a lot of customers in cafe that is why then quickly found a table good for nine. It was near the corner of the café.

Karma was about to seat down but his golden eyes spotted something or someone interesting.

It was Gakushuu Asano, the proud and arrogant leader of class 3E. The red head left his classmates without saying anything and approached the strawberry blond head.

"Well, well~look who we have here." Karma greeted the young man with a smirk on his face. Asano's eyes widened due to his surprise but regained his composure right away.

"What do you want Akabane?" He asked in an annoyed tone. The red head just chuckled and stepped closer.

"Nothing. I'm just curious why the prince of hell is here alone without his little minions." He was about to say something but Karma's gaze fell on their table. He laughed wickedly and his smirk widened.

"Oh now I get it! You're with someone! Let me guess, your controversial fiancée right?"Asano wanted wipe off that annoying smirk from Karma's face by revealing who his fiancée is but he knows Nagisa will also be affected.

 _'Nagisa-chan!'_ He remembered the bluenette who is currently in the washroom.

' _Please don't come out yet!'_ He silently prayed.

"Karma-kun come back to our table, the girls are here." Isogai appeared making Asano paler than before.

' _Akabane is not alone!'_ The ikemen noticed him and smiled as bit. The other boy nodded in response.

Finally the two boys of class 3E left. Asano Gakushuu immediately took out his phone and called Nagisa. After hearing two rings she picked it up.

"Gakushuu-kun! I saw Kaede-chan and the others inside the washroom!" It is very evident Nagisa's voice that she knows what's going on. It was a good thing since explaining things will consume so much time. They have to get out of the cafe as soon as possible.

"Yeah I know. Akabane-san suddenly approached me." He said. He heard the bluenette gasped.

"Karma's here? He should not see us together!" Nagisa is obviously panicking right not. Asano felt bad for her and wanted to confort her but almost jumped from the chair when he saw Nagisa's classmates move to a closer table. He could read in Karma and Nakamura's faces that they planning something bad for him.

"Oh shit!" He subconsciously cussed, startling the girl on the other line.

"What happened Gakushuu-kun?" Nagisa asked. He acted cool so that the other students won't notice him distracted.

"Keep it low Nagisa-chan, they might hear you. Just stay there and don't let anyone see you while I think of a plan." He instructed. The bluenette agreed and afterwards hung up. Asano took a few breaths to calm himself up and began planning. Their table is located at the corner of the cafe while the class 3E's table is two tables away from it and the washroom is at the back that table. There is no way he can get Nagisa out without them seeing him and it's obvious that Karma and the others are spying on him. He needs a distraction. But what?

 _"Uhm we could protect her and her identity."_ A voiced popped in the young man's head.

~Karma's Group~

When the girls returned from the washroom they saw that Karma was not with them. The waiter asked for their orders and since no one knows what the red head wants, Isogai volunteered to look for him. Few minutes later and he returned with the class delinquent, who has a devilish smirk on his face.

"Where have you been Karma-kun? The waiter is already here so give your order!" Kayano scowled him but just ignored the greenette.

"I'll have a slice of strawberry shortcake, a cup of English breakfast tea and a box of brownies." He said and waiter stared at him for a while a smirked as well.

"You saw something right? Come one spill it." Her classmates saw an imaginary devil's horns and tail on her. Karma was showing off his horns and tail too.

"You got that right. I just spotted Mr. Perfect at the corner of this café." He pointed the location of the strawberry blond boy's table.

"Asano-kun is here? So the other virtuosos are also here right?" Okuda asked. Karma leaned on his chair.

"Probably not. That table is not for a group of people so maybe he's alone." Isogai answered for the red head.

"Alone? There are two slices of cakes on his table along with two drinks. I never thought that the principal's son has a giant sweet tooth." Karma chuckled. His classmates understood what he meant.

"So he's on a date? With whom?" Sugino innocently asked

"With who do you think man? With his mysterious fiancée of course!" Maehara replied.

"Bingo!" The red head said.

"So have you seen her? What is she like?" Kataoka asked.

"Is she pretty?" Kayano added.

"Is she hot?" Maehara joined. Isogai raised his hand to calm his curious classmates.

"Sorry guys but we didn't see her. Asano-kun is alone when we came." The ikemen said. The students sighed in disappointment.

"Wait, Karma-kun said that he saw two cakes on the table. Maybe the brat is waiting for her!" Nakamura snapped her finger. Maehara stood up.

"If that's the case, let's spy on them!" He announced and the others agreed except for Kanzaki.

"Uhm guys, I think we should not do this. It's Asano-kun's personal life." She said. Nakamura rested her arm on the class idol's shoulder.

"Oh come on Yukiko-chan, everyone in the main campus is dying to know the identity of Asano-kun's fiancee. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" She tried to convinced her. She was about to say something when Karma showed up.

"Not to mention that we could use it to blackmail him!" He said with his signature smirk on his face. Kanzaki gave up and agreed.

"Look guys there is table for group near his table, come let's move there so we could have a better view." Kayano suggested andthey moved near Asano's table.

"Karma's right, there are two cakes and different drinks on his table." Maehara whispered. They look like stalkers.

"Where do you think the girl is? Isn't she a little late? We've been here for 10 minutes already." Kayano commented. Their orders came and they ate their desserts while stalking the class 3A president.

"Maybe she's the one Asano is calling, look he's been busy with his phone." Isogai said. It was true Asano was busy with his phone. He was calling somebody.

"I believe she's here somewhere." Karma interjected. They all turned to him who was busy munching on his strawberry shortcake.

"Someone already took a few bites from the tropical cheesecake and the blueberry yoghurt is not full anymore. Based on the position of their desserts and drinks, we can conclude that Asano's dessert is the sachertorte while his drink is the cappuccino. I think that Mr. Virtuoso is already aware that we're spying on him and now he's calling the girl not to come out wherever she is." The red head explained.

"But where could she be? Don't tell me she's undercover. I don't see a girl busy with her phone." Kayano roamed her eyes to check but found none.

"I got it! Maybe she's inside the washroom!" Nakamuna exclaimed and stood up.

Kayano was about to stand too but Ren Sakakibara and Natsuhiko Koyama showed up and blocked their way.

"Well look who we have here. A bunch of E class trash slacking in a café right after school." Ren said with a mocking tone. Nakamura and Kayano went back to their seat.

"We can say the same thing to you as well gentlemen." Karma coolly replied.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Akabane-kun but we're here to have a study session. Unlike you filthy trash who likes to waste their time on worthless chit chats." Natsuhiko mocked and adjusted his glasses. Ren noticed their food on the table.

"This place is a bit pricey, how do you manage to eat here? Oh wait, let me guess, promos right?" And the two laughed at the other student. Isogai and his classes gritted their teeth.

While Ren and Natsuhiko were busy 'distracting' the 3E students, Gakushuu Asano silently sneaked out and went to the washroom. He looked left and right to make sure no one noticed him before knocking at the door of the washroom.

"Nagisa-chan, it's me Gakushuu." He whispered. The door slowly opened and revealed a stressed out bluenette. She was relieved to see Asano all alone.

"Are they still here?" She whispered and the boy nodded.

"I called the other virtuosos to distract them while we to go out. You're classmates are really eager to find out who you are." He explained and Nagisa laughed nervously.

 _'I bet they wanted to know so that they can blackmail Gakushuu-kun.'_ She sweatdropped at the thought.

"So how are we going to exit this place without me being seen?" She asked the young man. Asano sighed and removed his school blazer and wrapped it around the bluenette's head.

"Guess we have no choice." He gave a weak smile and Nagisa understood his plan.

"Alright let's go." She nodded.

~At Karma's group~

Isogai and the others are starting to be annoyed with the Virtuosos mocking statements.

"If you're really busy studying then why don't you just leave us alone and start your stupid study session." Nakamura hissed.

"Yeah she's right! Mind you own business. Can't you see we're busy right n-" Kayano looked to Asano's table and found that he was no longer there.

"Guys! Asano's gone!" She gasped and they altogether turned to the strawberry blond's table.

Karma clicked his tongue and scanned the entire cafe. He spotted Asano with a girl walking fast towards the exit.

"There they are!" He pointed. Nakamura quickly grabbed out her phone took a picture. Unfortunately the girl's face was covered with Asano's blazer.

"Guess our work here is done! Bye losers!" Natsuhiko said and ran together with Ren towards the exit.

"Darn it! we've been fooled! Asano-san used his minions to distract us while he could sneak his fiancée out." Maehara growled.

"So she was inside the washroom all along!" Okuda commented.

"At least we know that the mystery girl is from our school." Nakamura said and showed the picture on her phone. Asano's fiancee wearing is a Kunugigaoka junior high uniform.

 _'I wonder why that jerk have to hide the identity of his fiancée.'_ Karma thought.

' _Something is not right.'_

~Outside the cafe~

Teppei Araki was waiting outside the cafe while leaning his back on the car. That afternoon they received a call from Asano and 'commanded' them to go to the cafe along with a car. He informed them he was with his fiancée but therehere. Since they offered to help him keep the girl's identity a secret, they have no choice but to follow their leader. Each of them has a task to do. His job is to prepare the escape vehicle. After few minutes of waiting, the door of the cafe opened and Asano along with a girl whose face was covered rushed out. Araki quickly opened the door for the two. Then Ren, Natsuhiko, and Tomoya came out from the cafe. When everyone was inside he instructed the driver to start the car.

"Whoo that was close!" Ren sighed and wiped some of the swear from his forehead. He was sitting beside Asano and his fiancée. Natsuhiko, Tomoya and Araki were on the other side of the vehicle. The virtuosos stared at the girl. Asano's arms were protectively wrapped around the girl and her face was covered with their leader's blazer.

"We're safe now, you can remove it." The student council president said to the girl who slowly took the blazer off. Their eyes widened upon seeing her face.

"NAGISA SHIOTA OF CLASS 3E?" They shouted in unison.

"Did we picked up the wrong girl?" Ren questioned.

"I thought they were complete at the table back there!" Koyama exclaimed

"Let's go back Araki, Asano's fiancée is still at the cafe!" Tomoya said to Araki and he nodded.

"Huh? How many fiancées do you have Gakushuu-kun?" Nagisa innocently asked. She was very confused from the virtuosos remarks.

"GAKUSHUU-KUN?" The virtuosos shouted again. They were the ones closes to the strawberry blond boy but they were never allowed to call him by his first name.

"Will you all shut up!" Asano finally spoke and silenced them all. They quickly bowed their heads like obedient children.

"Nagisa Shiota is my fiancée. If anyone of you exposes this secret will face my wrath. The chairman is aware of our situation therefore, if you want to stay at our school you should keep your mouths shut." He said in a stern voice. The students nodded in response.

He sighed before turning to Nagisa.

"I am so sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I promise that it will never happen again." He sincerely said to the bluenette. Nagisa gave him an assuring smile.

"It's okay Gakushuu-kun. I'm also sorry for stressing you out." She said. The man smiled at the girl.

"No problem." He replied. The bluenette turned to the other virtuousos and slightly bowed her head.

"Thank you so much for helping us." She said with a smile.

'So cute!' They thought. But looks like Asano Gakushuu read their thoughts and glared at them. Silence filled the car.

"Oh I forgot my blueberry yoghurt frappe at the cafe!" Nagisa whined breaking the awkward atmosphere. Asano chuckles and ruffled her blue hair.

"Just as I thought. Don't worry Nagisa-chan. I already predicted that you'll say that." He turned to Seo Tomoya who was carrying a paper bag. He handed it to Nagisa. That was his assigned task: to pay for their bill and to buy an extra frappe for the bluenette.

"Yehey blueberry yoghurt frappe!" She cheered like a child.

"Not only that, I also ordered a slice of cheesecake." Asano said. Nagisa turned to her fiance and hugged him.

"You're the best Gakushuu!" He was caught off guard from her response but quickly recovered and hugged the girl back.

"Anything for you." He kissed her forehead. He was unaware that he is blushing right now.

'Asano-kun really got it bad.' Ren thought and smiled while he watched the two. The same thought is also running in the minds of the other virtuosos. They were glad that their leader is happily in love but they are worried at the same time. Worried of what the class 3E would do once they found out this little secret.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah almost everyone was expecting that today is the big day but wrong! Sorry for making you hope for it though.**

 **Karma: Ne~ Yhan-chan, this chapter is about that tangerine head again. I'm starting to be upset.**

 **Author: don't worry my little red head, the next chapter is for you and Nagisa! *wink***

 **Karma: I'll look forward to that. Oh well since I'm in the mood, I'll do the disclaimer. Yhanrah Shinaide A.K.A Yhan does not obviously own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. But my lovely waifu Nagisa is all mine!**

 **Author: don't forget to leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Yeah the holiday break has arrived! I was planning to update sooner but my physical body is not cooperating! Been sick for days and it really infuriating. Well enough of my ruckus here is the 10th chapter! Thank you so for patiently waiting and enjoy!**

 **Chap** ter 10

Undeclared War

The next day came. All Nagisa heard that morning was the unending stories of Nakamura and Maehara on how they almost cornered Asano Gakushuu and his fiancée. The weird thing is that her classmates are never seemed tired of listening to the story either. Even Korosensei is excited to know who the girl is. Her heart almost jumped when the blond girl showed a picture of Asano and her during their escape from the cafe.

"Oh my gosh! This scene is priceless! So romantic! It's like a almost screwed up episode in an anime! I want to make a manga about it!" Fuwa exclaimed with her eyes twinkling. The others just sweatdropped and continued to examine the picture.

"It is me or the girl is bit short." Sugino commented. The others nodded at his remark. The bluenette felt something bad will happen.

"Yeah but at least she looks sexy! Damn even her face is covered she still looks hot! That bastard is sure lucky!" Okajima exclaimed while covering his nose, preventing blood from flowing. Yada quickly hit his head, knocking the class pervert down in the process. Suddenly, the cellphone from Maehara's hand vanished and Korosensei appeared with the said missing phone.

"If you look at the picture and analyze the body built and structure, once can assume that Asano-kun's fiancée has the same body physique as Nagisa-chan's." He explained and wrote some data on the board.

Nagisa froze upon hearing the teacher's statement. She slowly turned to the front board and her eyes widened in all of the data on the board matches her body measurements. She was about to react but her classmates protested first.

"Don't be silly Korosensei! It's possible for a number of people to have the same body size!"Kayano defended the bluenette.

"Yeah and Nagisa went home early yesterday." Kanzaki added. Nagisa was glad that she has them to stand for her. Her worries were almost lifted but a certain blond stood up and faced her.

"But come to think of it, Korosensei might be right. The girl's built is the same as Nagisa-chan's! Not many students has a built like hers. Plus she disappeared right after the bell rang without informing you guys. Isn't that a bit suspicious." Nakamura eyed at her. The blond's blue orbs pierce unto Nagisa's. It was very obvious that she was suspecting her. The bluenette gulped. Kayano and Kanzaki was silent too making the atmosphere really intimidating.

That deafening silence was broken when a rubber knife was thrown at Nakamura's direction, followed by a series of gunshots. The knife as well as the bullets were about to reach the blond but Korosensei appeared and caught the said things. He used a handkerchief to catch the knife while some chalks for the bullets. Nakamura was stunned causing her to lose her balance and falling back to her chair.

The students turned their head towards the origin of the attacks and found a certain red head leaning on the door post. A very dangerous and menacing aura surrounded him.

' _Damn it how long has he've been there?_ ' Nakamura felt her cold sweat run through her cheeks. The other students felt his overflowing bloodlust radiating. It was a clear indication that they should prepare for the worst.

"Did I heard it correctly? You're assuming that my little Nagisa is that tangerine brat's fiancée?" Karma said in a very threatening manner. Korosensei himself was visibly frightened by the red head's demeanor. But the next event silenced everyone present in that room.

"Coming in late and slacking off, and spreading gossips during class hours. And not to mention, spreading violence inside the classroom. What do I expect from a classroom filled with low life's." Someone spoke. The person's voice possessed mockery, disgust, and pride. It sounded like a king talking to filthy and unworthy peasants.

The entire class including Karma himself froze. The class delinquent turned his head to confirm. Standing outside the classroom was no other than the student council president, the principal's only son, and their main topic this morning, _**Gakushuu Asano.**_

Behind him were the other subconsciously gulped once more. The atmosphere inside the classroom was more tensed than before. Karma quickly erased any signs of surprise in his face but remained silent. Isogai glanced at the octopus and was glad that he disappeared before the newcomers could see him. He also noticed that Ritsu was turned off that moment.

"May i know the reason for your unexpected visit Asano-san?" The class 3E mentally sighed in relief upon seeing their strict PE instructor. Karasuma Tadaomi stood behind the newcomers' group and eyed at them. They could see the other virtuosos being intimidated by the agent's presence but Asano did not even blink. The young man walked near the teacher and presented a piece of paper.

"Good morning sensei. We are here because we are the chosen students from the class A to represent in the merging of classrooms. Since you are rarely present in the main campus to be updated with the latest announcements, I took the liberty of handing you a copy of the most recent faculty meeting." The orange head explained to the teacher. It was very obvious that the older man's presence does not affect him. In fact, he was very confident. The class 3E could feel something wrong. Karasuma took the paper from the principal's son and read the content. Few minutes later and a frown was visible on his forehead, a sign that the said report is not in favor of them.

"I understand the 'good' intensions of Chairman Asano in his plan of building unity between classes. But what concerns me is why does it have to be in this campus? The main campus has a more accommodating environment than here."

Asano smirked. Everyone inside the room knows that his smirks are after no good at all. He folded his arms and raised his chin up before answering the teacher.

"Yes you are correct about the environment provided by the main campus is more accommodating compared to this wretched place. But let me remind you sir that this year's theme is about reminiscing Kunugigaoka's humble beginnings and promoting unity among students. Therefore, we are assigned to make a documentary about the old campus and at the same time, we are here to help these poor insignificant students to contribute for the welfare of this institution." He explained without removing the triumphant grin from his face.

(Author: Vote my hubby Gakushuu for president!)

Karasuma was about to reply to his statement but Ren Sakakibara joined their conversation.

"Sensei the decision making is already over and there's nothing you can do about it." He used his right hand to flip his bangs in an annoyingly elegant manner.

"You had chance to present you concerns sir. Unfortunately, you weren't there during the meeting!" Koyama added. Honestly, Karasuma is losing his patience for these students. the tension was decreased when Isogai raised his hand, asking for permission to speak. The agent granted the request and the Class 3E representative stood up.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation. But can you please sir explain to us the contents of that memo?" He politely asked. Asano's grin widened, if it's possible, upon hearing his fellow student's question.

"Allow me to explain sir." He presented himself. Karasuma was about to deny him but the boy already started his explanation.

"Arrogant brat." The agent hissed as the student council president faced his confused students. The strawberry blond-haired boy stood there as if he already conquered the place, or about to conquer it.

"Again good morning low lifes-" Asano cleared his throat. It was like he said the wrong term but it was obvious that he meant it.

"I mean my _fellow students_." He corrected himself. The words 'fellow' and 'students' felt so venomous in his tongue. He would never consider low life's such as the students in front of him as his equals, excluding Nagisa of course.

"As you all heard a while ago, we are the chosen students from the class A to represent in the merging of classrooms. Our main task is to make a documentary about our school's humble beginnings and we all know that our prestigious institution started in this old establishment." ' _But I know some of you doesn't have a clue about that fact since you are stupid and bird brains'_ he added mentally while scanning the different faces of the students in front of him. A variety of facial expressions can be observed. A lot are confused, some are annoyed, and a few seems to not care at all. With that, he continues his explanation.

"And since that we, the top five performing students are the one's chosen for this task, we willalso help you insignifican- i mean fellow students to improve your academic abilities." He ended his 'speech' and stared at the class, waiting for them to respond on his revelation. A tall, big man with brown and blond hair stood.

"Meaning?" He asked. Confusion was written all over his face.

' _As stupid as expected.'_ He mentally face palmed. He took a deep breath before answering him and enlightening the rest of his kind, with the exception ofNagisa of course.

"Meaning we will be joining you here in this campus for two weeks." He replied and started his mental countdown.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

"WHAT?!" The majority of the class shouted. It was a very entertaining scene in Asano's view. The class 3E knew that the boy was scheming against them, but no one ever thought this. One common thought ran into their heads...

 _ **'What about our assassination?'**_

While the rest of the class were no longer focused on him, the strawberry blond boy glanced at Nagisa's direction. The bluenette was still staring at him. Asano gave a quick wink before facing Karasuma.

Karma mentally cussed as he glared daggers at Asano, this young man really knows how to mess up with them. To be honest, he doesn't really care if they're staying here for two weeks but when the brat winked at 'his' bluenette, that's the time he literally wanted to throw 'real' daggers at him. Nagisa's reaction was not helping to calm his nerve. After seeing Asano's wink, she shook her head and blushed.

' _She should be blushing ONLY for me!'_ He mentally screamed. He was about to grab the young man near him when he saw Korosensei in 'disguise' entering the room.

"Enough of this ruckus and let's start our discussion, shall we? Asano-kun and friends, you may sit at the back of the room. Terasaka-kun, Itona-kun and Yoshida-kun, please bring some chairs from the stock room for our guest." He announced. The yellow octopus can really handle complicated things perfectly. With that, their morning classes begun.

* * *

"That would all for this morning, you may take your lunch now." Korosensei declared and exited the room. It was really amazing on how he instantly made a lesson for the entire morning without mentioning anything about assassination. To the view of the five class A students, it was an ordinary school morning, but for class E, nothing is ordinary.

Asano was in fact impressed with Korosensei's teaching skills, the weird-looking teacher was able to teach complicated things in an easy manner. Perfect for a bunch of slow learners like class 3E. The other virtuosos excused themselves because they left their lunches at the main campus. Asano was about to do the same when someone caught his attention.

"What are you having for lunch Nagisa-chan?" Upon hearing his fiancée's name, Asano quickly search the origin of the voice. Some student's are arrange into small circles and ate their lunches together under the shade of a tree. It was not a surprise since the old campus doesn't have a cafeteria. The strawberry blond haired boy found the bluenette inside a circle near the school building. The voice probably came from the girl with green hair because was the one bugging her.

Nagisa felt someone staring at her. She turned her head and saw her fiancé looking at them.

"G-Asano-kun, would you like to join us for lunch?" She bit her tongue when she almost called the boy by his given name. The class knows about her kindness and hospitality so asking the boy to join them for lunch is not something uncommon. In fact, it would raise more suspicion on her if she tries to ignore the young man. She also felt Nakamura's intense glare that is why she have to act naturally.

" Thank you for your offer Shiota-san. But is it okay for you and your friends?" He replied. The tone of his voice is far from the tone he used when they are together but it was a good thing since no one would suspect that something is going on between the two of them. She pushed herself a bit to give some space in the circle and smiled at him.

"It's alright, right guys?" She turned to Sugino, Kanzaki and Kayano.

"Yes of course! The more the merrier!" The baseball geek chuckled nervously.

"I'm fine with that." Kanzaki agreed.

"Me too." Kayano added. With that, Asano has no choice but to join them. He sat on the space provided by the bluenette which was beside her. Nagisa was on his right while the class idol was on his left. They were about to eat when he was pushed roughly aside by a certain someone.

"Aw you're having lunch without me? How rude." Karma Akabane appeared out of nowhere and made his way between Nagisa and Asano. The orange head quickly recovered from shock and glared at the newcomer.

"You're the one being rude Akabane-kun." He commented. The red head lazily turned to him and smirked.

"Oh look who's here! Sorry your Excellency I didn't notice you there." He said in an annoying tone. He was about to give his comeback but interrupted by the greenette.

"Can we just eat? I can't wait to eat my pudding!" She glared at the two boys.

"We were about to do that but this red head showed up." He said and took a bite from his sandwich. He turned to the young man beside him and smirked. The said boy returned an equally mischievous smirk. The other occupants could see some imaginary lighting coming from their eyes and striking at each other. They sweat dropped at the sight.

 _'It was a bad idea to have them seating beside each other.'_ Sugino thought. Suddenly he felt another intense bloodlust building up.

"Oh really? Says the-" Karma was about to reply to Asano's remark but the person on his right grabbed his chin and shoved a large amount of food inside his mouth.

"JUST SHUT UP YOU BOTH AND EAT IN PEACE!" Nagisa said shot a glare on both boys. They felt a shiver ran down to their spines. They nodded obediently and started to eat. Asano chewed his food silently and noticed that Karma was having a hard time swallowing the food Nagisa shoved in. He was in fact choking from it making the boy snicker.

But the next event erased all his laughter. Nagisa opened a bottle of water and helped Karma to drink it while patting his back as well. Concern was seen on her beautiful face and the view made Asano's chest tightened. The bluenette felt guilty for shoving that large amount of food on his best friend's mouth and choking him in the process. Her irritation from the two were all replaced with concern for the red head. After helping the boy to drink, she took out her handkerchief and wiped the sauce and excess water from the corner of the red head's lips.

Asano felt like he was the one slowly being choked to death by the scene. This feeling is so unusual and he hated feeling it!

"They are so sweet! I hope they end up together!" The girl with green hair squealed.

"True! they are perfect for each other." The other girl agreed. Those comments did not help Asano, it made him feel worse in fact! He lost his appetite and started packing the sandwich back to the container. Nagisa noticed it and gave him a confused look.

"Are you done eating already?" She asked. The boy nodded and stood up.

"Yes I am done eating, thank you for the invitation. See you later in class." He was about to leave but he caught Karma's devilish smirk from the corner of his eye. The young man frowned and went inside the old building.

The red head could no longer contain his evil laugh. Looking stupid by acting that he was choking was all worth it. His sweet Nagisa attended him and he pissed the hell out of that tangerine head. Hitting two birds with one stone indeed. That is what Asano gets from winking at his lovely bluenette and sitting beside her. No one has the right to because Nagisa is Karma's and Karma's alone.

The others sweat dropped at the laughing boy and continued their lunches. Nagisa of course was clueless that an undeclared war has started.

* * *

 **~Author's area~**

 **Author: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long! and I also want to apologize if this chapter is not as fluffy as the previous ones. And Asano's fans please don't hate me for making him as arrogant as ever. I personally love my hubby Gakushuu for being like that so I have no plans of making him too soft, except when he's with Nagisa. Oi birthday boy please do the disclaimer for me!**

 **Karma: oh well since this chapter is a bit satisfying I accept. Yhanrah Shinaide a.k.a Yhan does not obviously own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu but I am more than sure that Nagisa is mine!**

 **Yhan: Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review! Merry Christmas and blessed New Year everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Yeah I'm still alive so calm down people! Sorry for not updating for too long. Hope you like this chapter! And don't forget to review!

Chapter 11

Planning

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly than expected. The five virtuosos were unexpectedly quiet and it was due to Asano Gakushuu. The strawberry blond boy seems to be in a foul mood and no one tried to disturb him.

No one knows the reason behind his sudden mood swing, except a certain red head who miraculously attended all their subject so that he could see for himself the frown on the younger Asano's face. He was even tempted to fish out his phone and take a picture of the other boy but seeing his arch nemesis pissed off 'live' is much more entertaining.

Korosensei in disguise volunteered to teach the class in behalf of Karmasuma because the agent went to the main campus to have a word with the chairman.

Irina was absent today because she broke a fingernail and now mourning for it.

Before the class ended they suddenly felt a strong wind passed by. In a blink of an eye, the class 3E spotted a small paper of their desk with the note "Do not go home yet" written in it. Korosensei gave them a smile with a wink and the class secretly nodded in response.

Nagisa knew that their "emergency meeting" is about the events that occurred today. Her heart started to pump faster as her thoughts are expecting for the worst. First her classmates are really curious about Asano's fiancee. Second Nakamura is suspecting her, and third, Asano as well as the other virtuosos are staying with them for two weeks! A lot can happen in that period of time, not to mention that their class has it's own secret to keep.

Nagisa and the five virtuosos are keeping a secret from the class 3E while the class 3E including Nagisa again is keeping a secret from them as well. Life really knows how to mess up with her in the most annoying manner.

The bell finally rang and the bluenette slammed her head against her desk followed by a groan. This is really stressful for her. The 'thud' sound from her actions caught the attention of the greenette seating next to her.

"Are you okay Nagisa-chan? You seemed too tired. Are you sick?" She asked as she approached her and placed a hand on the bluenette's forehead. Nagisa gently removed the hand and flashed a weak smile at her.

"No Kaede-chan. Just a little hungry I guess." She lied. Another lie. That's another burden for her. Ever since this secret engagement begun, Nagisa is lying constantly to her friends and she is not happy about it but she doesn't have a choice. Suddenly her vision was blocked by a hand and someone stuffed her mouth with something sweet.

"Aww my little Nagisa is hungry? Have a brownie!" Karma hummed and removed his hand from her. The bluenette slowly chewed the brownie. Her mood instantly lightened up as she savour the pastry melting in her mouth. It was really really good! By the time she swallowed the brownie, she was smiling brightly as the red head.

"It was so delicious! Where did you buy that!" She asked him. Karma chuckled and showed the box to her.

"I got it from the sweet shop we visited yesterday. Since you went home early, I thought you would like to have a taste of their product so here it is. It's all yours." He explained and handed her the box. The red head knew that his beloved best friend has a massive sweet tooth and of course he would do anything for her. The bluenette flashed a radiant smile, though her teeth are covered with brownie bits and jumped forward to hug Karma.

"Thank you so much! You're the best!" She cheered and tightened her hug. The gesture caught the boy off guard but a question in his mind drifted him from the awkward position.

'If I'm the best then why can't I have you?' He mentally sighed. How he wish that Nagisa would notice his feelings for her. Apparently, she's as dense as a neutron star. Tough luck.

He knew that there are eyes watching them so he pretended that he was suffocating from Nagisa's embrace. The red head slightly pushed her, and he regretted it.

"Yeah I know that shorty. Let go now or you'll squish me up." He decided to bury his regrets with a joke. He was so amazed on how he could easily act things are okay even though it's not, but then again, this is the consequence of hiding one's feelings.

Nagisa was about say something but was interrupted by the sound of the door being slammed. The last person she saw near it was Asano.

'I wonder why is he so upset.' She thought and turned her attention back to the smirking redhead.

~line break~

Saying Asano Gakushuu is pissed off is an understatement. The strawberry blond boy is beyond boiling point! The act that stupid redhead pulled during lunch time was enough to push his buttons. He remained quiet just to regain his control for the entire afternoon, unaware of the deadly aura he is emitting during that.

Finally when he was sure that he was no longer affected from earlier's event, that annoying creature called "Karma Akabane" made his mood worse than worst!

How dare he feed his Nagisa with those filthy, unsanitized, germ-infested hands of his!?

What's more irritating is that the bluenette smiled at him and hugged the devil! But wait, there's more! And finally, to add more violent reaction to the chemical equation, the lovely blue head said words that will make the strawberry blond boy want to kill and burn Karma Akabane alive.

"You're the best!"

Like hell! Those were the same words Nagisa said to him yesterday! Asano Gakushuu gripped tightly on the strap of his bad and marched on an incredible speed as he go down the wreched, uncivilized, and hell-like mountain.

He was planning to headstraight to his father's office but to his surprise, the chairman's private vehicle is parked near the foot of the mountain. The door of the car opened and came out their chauffeur then lead him inside the vehicle. The chairman is seating like a king on his throne while enjoying his glass of wine.

"How's your day, Asano-kun." He grinned at boy as Gakushuu's face was beyond description. He can easily wrap today's events in one word: HELL!

~line break~

"The coast is clear. Pumpkin Prince da Second left the area. Kunigigaoka Hitler took him away." Itona reported over his communicator as he look over his drones. He was assigned to make sure that every virtuoso is gone before they start their meeting.

Isogai sighed and put down the broom he was holding a while ago and pressed his own communicator.

"Class 3E, assemble!" The class representative ordered. In a blink of an eye, the almost empty classroom was filled with students once more. Touka's group came out from their hiding places, Terasaka and his gang made their way in by the windows, and the rest who were really there went back to their proper seat. Korosensei instructed them to deceived the newcomers in thinking that some already went home. Itona was assigned to monitor the virtuousos' location through his drones and reported it to Isogai.

The last ones who came inside were Korosensei, followed by Karasuma, who is currently dragging a mourning Irina.

"Thank you all for coming. I apologize for the short notice but I believe everyone knows how urgent this situation is." Korosensei started. The class 3E nodded in agreement. The yellow octopus turned to Karasuma and the agent let go of the annoying woman. He fixed his suite and cleared his throat. The students could feel that the older man is a bit pissed off. Maybe he's talk with the chairman did.not end up smoothly.

"As you all know, those five students from class 3A will be staying with us for two weeks. I tried to reason this out with the principal but he reminded me that the government and the school agreed that our assassination must not interfere with school activities. And since this little merge is a part of those activities, I can't do anything about it. We just have to deal with them for two weeks. I expect everyone in their best behavior." The agent explained to the children. That long explanation was followed by a moment of silence before Muramatsu raised his hand. The teacher nodded and he stood up to clarify something.

"Does that mean we won't have any assassination attempts and trainings for two weeks straight?" He asked. The same question ran in the minds of others. His inquiry started silent whispers from his classmates. Karasuma cleared his throat to get their attentions back.

"We have no choice. We can't risk leaking this secret to other students aside from this class. If I'm not mistaken, even Asano-kun is clueless about our activities that is why I-" The agent was cut off from his explaination by the other teacher.

"Why not have our assassination attempts while keeping our secret a secret." He suggested and flashed a wide grin. Their eyes widened upon hearing it.

"You mean we have to make sneaky assassination attempts?" Okuda asked with a confused and nervous face. Korosensei responded with a nod.

"But that can be hard. How can we have a surprise attack if those freaks are watching us?" Meg joined the argument. Now the room is filled with "yeah she's right." and "it's too complicated".

Bang!

A gunshot silenced everyone in the room.

"Irina!" Karasuma scolded the blond teacher for using a gun inside the room.

"Oh shut up! This nonsense bickering is annoying me! Do you really think that assassination is a thing that you do in the open for everyone to see? What's the sense of disguise and keeping your actions as quiet as possible if you can't prevent five annoying students from seeing you kill someone?" She shouted. Her outburst was a wake up call for everyone. They suddenly realized that keeping a secret is a part of assassination.

"As expected from a professional assassin. Children, assassination is an art of killing someone without being noticed by others and by the victim himself. You have to learn how to blend in and make your presence unknown. That's the reason why a great assassin is never caught. Now that we have other audience aside from your classmates, you have to be extra creative in killing me without letting the audience know it. Accept this as a challenge. And who knows, you might learn something new from this experience." He explained. The class was once again silent from the speech.

"Guess we have to do a lot of planning and stuff. What a pain." Terasaka muttered.

"Don't be bothered Terasaka-kun. Leave the planning to the ones with brains inside their skulls." Itona replied in his usual stoic voice. The statement made the tallest student shout and grabbed his collar.

"Hey! What does that mean you little mut?" He growled. Itona only stocked out his tongue as a reply.

"It means to say that stupid people like yourself can't make complicated plan that is why you don't have to worry about it. See? You're so stupid that you didn't understand him." Karma remarked. The comment was followed by the laughter of the class.

Nagisa was laughing halfheartedly because she is still anxious about their "plan". She really hoped that two weeks will fast. This is really getting complicated.

"Alright, we need to work as groups with different assignments to accomplish this task. But first, what are the things we should do?" The class representative asked. He stood up and went to the board to write their suggestions. Korosensei walked towards the door.

"I believe that I should not be here for this discussion. Since I'm a bit stressed out for teaching the entire day, I'll head to the Philippines to grab some Halo Halo. Bye~" And he flew away. The students ignored him and proceeded to their plan.

"This is just a special assignment. Anyone can perform any assassination attempts as long as the coast is clear. Now any suggestions on what these special assignments should be and who will be a part of it?" Maehara raised his hand.

"We need to monitor the virtuosos' movements. We need to spy on them to be prepared on whatever they have in stored us." He said and Isogai wrote "Monitor/Surveillance group" on the board. Then he drew a box around it and placed an arrow beside it.

"Okay, so we have a Monitor group. Who will be a part of it?" He asked again. Yada raised her hand.

"How about Itona-kun. He did a good job on spying on them a while a ago?" Isogai looked at the said boy, who responded with a nod.

"I have no problems with that. As long I won't be with anyone stupid like Terasaka."

"Hey! If it's peaking and spying you're looking for, write Okajima's name! His pervert skills will have some good use!" Terasaka shouted. Soft laughters were heard before the male class representative wrote Itona and Taiga's names.

"Anyone else who would like to be a part of this group?" He asked again and this time, Hayami raised her hand.

"I would like to be a part of that." She stated.

"If she's in, I'm in too." Chiba said after raising his hand. The ikemen smiled at them and added their names to the board. Fuwa raised her hand.

"How about Sosuke? He could work with Itona to make his drones blend well with the classroom's walls so we won't be too obvious." The others nodded and the said person's name was added.

"I'll join too! We could make bug-like drones!" Kurahashi volunteered. Her name was added too. Isogai faced his classmates once more.

"Okay, this looks enough. Suggestions for the next group?" He inquired. Nagisa raised her hand.

"How about like a group that gives signals that it's okay to make attacks to Korosensei? The surveillance group would contact them about the virtuosos' whereabouts and then that new group would give us a go signal to proceed to the assassination. Plus that group will also inform us if they are coming near when majority of us is busy with the plan." She suggestion. Karma could not help but smile at her. For such a thin and weak-looking girl, Nagisa has what it takes to become a very good assassin. She's very good in planning, and her talent is one in a million.

"Sounds good to me. They will act as our lookouts." He commented. Isogai nodded once more and wrote "Look out group". He drew a box around it, like the first one, and placed an arrow beside it.

"I want to be a part of it! It sounds to exciting!" Fuwa exclaimed. The girl really loves to play detective so that it not something to be surprised about. Her name was the first to be written on the group.

"I'm in too! Bitch-Sensei taught me a lot of hand gestures and signals that could be useful for the task!" Yada said. Bitch-Sensei looked so proud for her protegèe.

"Who else?" Isogai asked. Maehara raised his hand.

"I like the sound of this group. How about you Kimura-kun? You're the fastest one so you could be the group's messenger." He asked the other boy. Masayoshi agreed to his offer and both were added to the group.

"Do we need anymore groups? The others can focus on planning and-" the class representative was cut off by Itona.

"Except for Terasaka-" the said person hit his head hard before he could finish his statement. Isogai cleared his throat and continued.

"On the ways on assassinating Korosensei. You can do your usual attempts but be sure to always keep in touch with the lookout group and monitor group. But if things get a little complicated, I strongly advise to stop the assassination. We can't risk leaking this secret to them-" He was again cut off because Rio Nakamura raised her hand.

"If things get a little complicated, why not have a distraction group who will get their attention and buy us more time so that we won't be suspicious. And we should get a group who will hide all the evidences of the assassination." She said and looked around for approval.

"I second that. Those groups will be useful as well." Kataoka agreed. With that, Yuuma wrote Evidence-eraser and Distractor group.

"I want to be a part of it! I could install some vacuums to my system to make the cleaning faster!" Ritsu said from her monitor. Her name was added.

"I'll join too!" Says Hara.

"Me too." Okuda.

"Count me in!" Kaede joined. Their names were added to the list for the first group.

"Now for the distraction group, who would like to be a part of it?" Isogai asked his classmates. Then the classroom was back to silent mode. No one could blame them. Who would want to be a distract or for the people who looks down on you? Having them in their classroom was bearable, but talking to them and entertaining them while the others assassinate their teacher is too much! Nakamura raised her hand again.

"How about you Nagisa-chan? You invited Asano-kun already for lunch this morning right?" The blond gave Nagisa a mischievous smirk after saying that. ~End of Chapter ~11

Author's corner: Yeah another cliff hanger!

Karma: I swear I'm going hang you in a real cliff with that ending statement!

Yhan: Don't care.

Gakushuu: Pumpkin Prince daSecond? Seriously? You should at least give me a descent code name. A cool one should be suffice.

Karma: Are you even cool to deserve that?

Yhan: Nah~ hubby is not cool.

Gakushuu: *glares at Yhan*

Yhan: Cuz he's freaking HOT!!!!!!

Gakushuu: Enough of this nonsense. Disclaimer: Yhanrah Shinaide does not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

Karma: Don't forget to review on how awesome I am!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Long time no see everyone! I know some of you are upset due to the very slow updates and I apologize for that. I don't post updates until I am fully satisfied with the content and that makes the wait longer.

Before anything else, I want to say something. Some of you might ignore this part and proceed to the main story but the hell I care. Skip this one if you want. If you like me as an author you will read even my notes.

Okay so first of all, I am so thankful for the wonderful feedbacks that I've received ever since I started writing this fanfiction. You don't know how happy I am every time I see a new comment and stuff. I am so grateful for the cheesy private message that you send as well as the readers who managed to invade my life outside internet. It gives me a sense of fulfillment that there are people who appreciates me as a writer.

Second, I feel so upset upon hearing something. A reader sent me a private message saying that someone posted this story to another site (This story is posted only on fan fiction. net and wattpad under the name "Yhanrah Shinaide". I haven't posted it to other sites so if you saw it on other sites, that's not me) And claimed it as theirs. Wow. Just wow. I would definitely love it if you want to write something based on this story but copying the entire thing is a very different issue for me. I spent my time, knowledge, passion, and skills just to have this fan fiction and some will just steal it? Don't you have your own brain? Please use it, you're wasting a nonrenewable resource.

I'm sorry for the outburst but I can't really believe someone could actually do this. I am so thankful for MsChifSantos for reporting that person and informing me about this.

And without further delay, here is the 12th chapter! Enjoy reading and remember that feedbacks are highly appreciated!

Chapter 12

Next Move

"How about you Nagisa-chan? You invited Asano-kun already for lunch this morning right?" The blond gave Nagisa a mischievous smirk after saying that. It's like she has something else in mind and whatever is that, the bluenette has a very bad hunch about it.

"Me? But others could be friendly too. It would be better if majority of the class would treat them politely am I correct?" She managed to answer. Takebayashi raised his hand for permission to speak. Isogai granted it by a nod.

"Would it be weird if all of a sudden majority of the class whom they mistreated becomes so friendly? Nakamura-san is correct. Nagisa-san is indeed the best candidate for the distraction group." He explained while adjusting his glasses.

"I second that." Okuda said followed by the approving whispers of their other classmates . Rio's smirk grew wider and turned to Nagisa once more. It took all the bluenette's self control to keep herself from showing her nervousness.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Someone shouted. Their attention was now directed to a certain pudding lover.

"Why are you all forcing her on this group? Nakamura-chan suggested it so why not put her there!" Kayano protested. She doesn't like to see her best friend being forced to this thing.

"I agree with her. Nagisa-chan is indeed kind-hearted by nature that is why it is not right to force her in doing this." Kanzaki also stood up. She doesn't like the way Rio is forcing Nagisa into this.

"Not to mention that Nagisa-chan is one of out best assassins! She should focus more on assassinating Korosensei!" Tomohito added. Nagisa is really thankful for her ever supportive friends. But she is also wondering why a certain red head is quiet all throughout this discussion.

"You said it yourself, Nagisa-chan is one of the best assassins of our class. In fact, she is the most talented here. Wouldn't it be fair if we allow other students to discover their own potential and give the stage to the less 'talented' ones like the rest of us?" Takebayashi insisted. A hint of bitterness is evident in his tone.

Karasuma looks at his students with a neutral expression plastered in his face. He knows that this discussion is getting a bit personal but he trust his students that they can fix this. Though it bothers him that Karma is not participating in order to defend his beloved best friend.

'Akabane-kun is planning something.' He was more than sure about that as he observed the red head. His face remained unreadable to the agent. It was like a calm before the storm.

"Takebayashi-kun is right! Nagisa-chan always gets the lead role because of her so called 'potential' and what does that make of the rest? Pathetic side kicks!" Terasaka shouted. The other members of his gang tried to calm him down from the sudden outburst. Isogai knew that it was his turn to speak.

"Please let's settle this in an orderly manner! Present your concerns calmly and afterwards the class will decide. And let me remind everyone that these groups are just special assignments. All of us can still participate in Korosensei's assassination but in order for this to work out, we have to help one another. No one has the lead role or side kick part, we are one in this class. Please do not forget that." The class representative tried to reason out. The class calmed down a bit until Kataoka raised her hand.

"Yes you are correct about us being one in this class Isogai-kun. And as a part of this class wouldn't be right to give others a chance? Nagisa-chan I know you are really good in assassination but isn't fine time to see if you have other talents that are useful for the class? Maybe this distraction group will open that opportunity for you as the main assassination will open the opportunity for others." She looked directly at the bluenette. Nagisa knew that the female representative is correct and she doesn't want to be the caused of conflict in her own class. Keeping something from them is already a hard pill for her.

On the bright side, things would be easier for her if she's a part of that group because no one will question her if she is spotted with Gakushuu Asano. They will assume that she is just doing her role. She was about to open her mouth and accept the position but someone from the back suddenly spoke.

"I volunteer to be a part of that group." Karma Akabane lazily raised his right hand and placed his legs on top of his desk. His ever famous smirk was plastered on his mischievous face. Silence filled the Class 3E classroom.

Everyone including the teachers present were all speechless from his declaration. Karasuma anticipated that Karma has something in mind but this is beyond his assumption. Irina remained silent as she watched the quick turn of events. These children are really something and she knows that things will get better.

Nakamura was the first to process what the red head said. She quickly stood up and turned towards his direction.

"Are you serious Karma-kun? This is not the time to play around!" She snapped but the delinquent just smirked at her.

"I am serious. Some are allowed volunteer in the group of their choice. Why can't I do the same?" He smoothly replied.

"But Akabane-kun, wouldn't it be better if you join the main assassination?" Okuda asked. Kurahashi nodded.

"She's right. After all, you are the first one to inflict damage on Korosensei. The main assassination group can really use that mischievous brain of yours." She added.

"Yeah! They're right! That evil-minded mind of yours is valuable in that area." Terasaka shouted at him.

"Touch move." Itona muttered. After hearing what his classmates has said, Karma's smirk grew wider.

"You guys want me to be there because I have the potential? How about the others? How can we make them discover their own skills if I'm always there to do it? I can't always take the lead role am I right Terasaka-kun? And according to Isogai-kun, we are one in this class that is why I'm giving others a chance to improve in assassination. Plus, being in that group may also open an opportunity for me. Did I understood it correctly Ka~ta~o~ka~chan." He countered and said the last part in a singsong tone.

"Fried using your own fat." Itona yawned.

(A/N: "Fried using your own fat" or originally "Ginisa sa sariling mantika" is a Filipino idiom that is associated with the law of Karma. It means having yourself fell victim on an evil plot/scheme that you originally set up for others. This is actually my favorite idiom and I use it on a regular basis.)

With that statement, the class was once again silent. Until Nakamura finally thought of a comeback for her animus persona.

"Oh yeah? Tell me Karma-kun. How are you going to help Nagisa-chan in the distraction group? Don't tell me that you will act as Asano-kun's buddy?" She mocked. Karma looked at her lazily and folded his arms on the back of his head then leaned backwards. His legs are still resting comfortably on top of his desk.

"Nakamura-chan, define 'distraction'." He simply asked. Rio's eyes widened upon realizing her mistake. She just glared as the red head stood up and walked towards the board.

"Distraction is defined as an act that divides one attention or something that makes someone have difficulty in focussing." He reached the board and took the chalk from Isogai's hand.

"It can be in the form of entertainment in which you will be friendly and accommodating..." He wrote '潮田渚' (Shiota Nagisa) on the board under the label "Distraction Group".

"Or, get their attention by annoying and upsetting them." He wrote '赤羽業' (Akabane Karma) under Nagisa's name.

"Checkmate." Itona smirked at Karma's remarks. He was expecting this from the class delinquent. Rio Nakamura made the wrong move in pushing Nagisa on the corner. Irina looked at her silent as dead students. She was right that things will become more entertaining and waiting for Karma's speech is so worth the wait.

'Karma is Karma after all.' She thought. Karasuma cleared his throat to get his student's attention and to ease the tension.

"I think everything is settled. Each group will have their own separate meetings and then coordinate it with us. Act like nothing happened tomorrow and we'll start the special assassination once the groups have finalized plans. It's getting late and I won't hold you any longer. Good bye class." The class gave their good byes to the one teachers and started to leave one by one.

Irina and Karasuma went to the faculty to have their own discussions regarding today's events and prepare a report to submit for the upper ups. Karma was one of the last ones to leave because he have to go back to the his seat at the back and collect his things.

Upon leaving the classroom, he felt someone tugged his blazer. He turned around and was about to say something to the person who dared touched him but something sweet was stuffed in his mouth. It was a piece of brownie.

"I just want to thank you for earlier. You're really the best Karma!" Nagisa wiped away the crumbs off his mouth and then offered a carton of strawberry milk to the red head. Karma was so surprised that all he can do was smile. This bluenette is one of the very few people to see the boy's smile. It was not a fake or a smirk. It was a genuine smile.

"Anything for you shorty." He accepted the carton and placed his arm around the bluenette's shoulder as they left the mountain together.

~Meanwhile at Asano residence ~

Chairman Gakuho Asano was playing chess with himself when he heard a knock from his door.

"Chairman Asano, it's me Gakushuu." He heard his son.

"Come in Asano-kun." He said without looking at the door. Gakushuu came in and stood in front of his father.

They rarely speak to each other and this is one the rare occurrences. The chairman ordered him to report what the events that transpired during their stay at E-class campus as a payment for his request.

In reality, it was him who proposed the merge between E-class and the virtuosos. Even though it is only temporary, he knows he can achieve two things during their short stay: Discovering the class 3E's secret and earning Nagisa's affection. Having lunch with her is already a good sign, if only that stupid red head didn't get in the way.

At first, he thought that his request would be rejected. But to his surprise, the chairman approved it as long as he will do this report everyday. He knows that his father is planning something to protect his secrets that is why he still needs to carefully plan his next move.

His attention was drawn to the chess pieces placed over the table in between them. On side facing him, three black pawns were already outside their original position as well as a bishop, two rooks, and a knight. It was intriguing that even though majority of the white pieces has been eliminated from the game, none of the black chess pieces were able to reach the other side. Maybe because out of seven remaining white chess pieces, five of them (two pawns, one bishop, one rook, and one knight) were on the boundary of it.

"Are you going to report today's events or you're just going to stand there and wait for the chess pieces to move on their own Asano-kun?" He was pulled from his thoughts upon hearing his father speak. He reported everything that happened that day and afterwards he was sent back to his room. It was really weird that Gakuho was moving the chess pieces as Gakushuu spoke. The last thing he saw on the chess board was the five white chess pieces were already at the black's side but was blocked by the two rooks and the bishop.

He clenched his fist upon realizing something.

'That old man is treating us like his chess pieces! I'll show you who is the pawn and who is the player.' He thought as he prepared himself for his next move against his own father

~At Gakuho Asano's Office~

Gakuho smirked at the remaining chess pieces on the board. No matter what they do, he is confident that he will win this game.

"Your moves are now limited Korosensei. Can you still be a teacher to these new set of students and be a target to your current ones at the same time? How can you show equality in a set up like this? " He took out his phone and saw a picture message was sent to him. It was a picture of Karma and Nagisa. The boy's arm around the girl's shoulder and both are smiling at each other.

"Can you still smile like after in the upcoming days Nagisa-chan?" He moved the white queen towards the other side of the board.

~End of Chapter~

* * *

Author's area

Karma: Am I great or what?

Gakushuu: Shut up delinquent!

Karma: aww... Pumpkin prince is upset because he only had two lines throughout the chapter! Not to mention that the second one was pertaining to nobody!

Gakushuu: I told you to shut the hell up! Yhan will have the next chapter for me! Just wait!

Karma: yeah believe in that. Maybe she's losing interest in you that's why your exposure is getting fewer! Plus I saw a lot of pictures of Makishima, Konzen, Sanzo, and Chrollo on her phone! She doesn't love you anymore!

Gakushuu: enough of this! Disclaimer: Yhanrah Shinaide does not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu but this fanfiction is hers and no one has the right to repost it without her permission.

Karma: Feel free to comment on how cool I am!


End file.
